When Dreams Come True
by mythicalbard
Summary: Nessie has finally reached her full grown stage and yet, Jacob still isn't interested romantically in her yet...
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own any characters. Stephanie Myers does.* The only thing I own is a well loved book series that may have seen better days.**

**Warning. This is rated M. Please, for you sensitive souls, beware. Thank you!**

Chapter One

Jacob was stroking my face lightly. I blushed and felt a ripple of excitement. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed me lightly. It was the perfect first kiss. I raised my arms, wrapping them around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss. Jacob pulled me closer and trailed kisses from my jaw down my neck.

"Renesmee," he breathed. I felt shivers run down my body causing goosebumps. I let my hands wander to his hair, feeling the thickness in my fingers.

"Renesmee!" A voice in the distance shouted.

I jumped, startled from the sudden intrusion. Slowly, I realized that reality was starting to make itself known. I moaned and rolled onto my front, hugging my pillow.

"You ruin everything!" I shouted to the door where my name was being called. I buried my face into my pillow and willed myself to go back to sleep. All I wanted was to be in Jacob's arms.

"That isn't going to happen so get up," my dad yelled through the door. I blushed at how embarrassing it was to have my dad hear my sex dreams.

"Dad!" I yelled, throwing the covers over top of me. "I'm up! Now please leave!"

I curled into a ball and tried to remember every detail about the dream. I sighed to myself. That was all it was though: a dream. Jacob never even made one signal to make me think he was even interested in me that way yet. What was the point in a predetermined soul mate if they didn't have any interest in you? Well, any romantic interest that is.

I threw the blankets off me and sat up rubbing my face. I sighed into my hands as I peered at the book on my nightstand: P.S. I love you. This one was the newest member to my collection. I smiled at the book remembering my favorite parts. I just finished it last night and was wondering if Jacob would ever create a list for me.

I jumped out of bed, feeling a bit more upbeat. Skipping toward the bathroom I gave a smile at myself and pulled my fingers through my hair. I brushed my teeth quickly and hurried to the living room where I knew I would find my parents.

"Good morning darling," Mom greeted me with a smile. I gave a little wave and sat on the couch next to her.

"Have good dreams?" Dad asked, a bit of a frown on his face.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Stop it!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Edward," Mom scolded. "We both know that people can't control what they dream."

Edward chuckled and made his way to the piano. "I suppose so." He gave Mom a grin and started to play Mom's lullaby. Mom put a hand to her heart and smiled at him. If vampires could cry, I was sure Mom would be crying. I watched the intimacy between my parents and felt a sudden pang. I wanted what they had so badly.

There was a knock at the door and Dad called for them to come in, still playing Mom's lullaby. Jacob strode into the living room giving my mom a hug and sitting on the floor in front of me. I blushed thinking about my dream from last night and Dad gave a cough. I blushed even deeper cursing my half human self.

"Jacob," Dad said casually, standing up from the piano. "What brings you here?" There was an edge to his voice and Mom gave him a warning glance.

Jacob gave a confused glance at me and gave Edward a smile. "Just here to see Nessie."

I felt the heat radiating from my cheeks and excused myself from the living room. I ran to my bedroom and fell onto my bed, taking deep breaths. I couldn't tell what was more embarrassing, having my dad be able to see my dream, or Jacob finding out about it. I punched my pillow and threw it at the end of my bed.

"I'd hate to be that pillow," Jacob muttered from the doorway.

"Yeah," I said lamely. I rolled my eyes at myself. Who knew that one dream could make things so awkward between two people. This was Jacob. You have known him all your life. Get your act together. I sat up and gave him a smile.

"Want to come in?" I asked.

Jacob came into the room and sat next to me on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and glanced around my room. "You remodeled," he observed.

"Last week," I answered. I surveyed my room and smiled. A couple weeks ago I finally decided, after weeks of debate, that my room was too immature for me. I was full grown now and needed a room that showed it. With Aunt Alice's help, I created a mature yet relaxing bedroom.

"I didn't know you liked ocean blue," Jacob commented looking over at me. I crossed my legs and nodded.

"Like La Push," I answered with a smile on my face. The beach was one of my favorite places and Jacob knew it.

He gave a chuckle and picked up the book from my night stand. "Aren't you a little young for these kind of books?"

I glared at him. "Jacob, I might only be seven but I am physically and mentally full grown." I grabbed the book from him and threw it on the bed by me. "And I really enjoyed that book. It was romantic and inspiring."

"So it's a chick book?" He asked.

I laughed and threw the book at him. "You could stand to have some romance in your life, Jacob Black, even if it is just from books."

Jacob's grin faded and he stared at the book I just threw at him. "Okay Nessie," he said softly. "But I'm not getting it from a book." He threw the book on the floor and gave me a wicked grin that made my heart pound.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own any characters! ****L**** Stephanie Myers owns them!* I own a People magazine from last year that has Robert and Kristen's breakup story.**

**To my fan thanks for following me! I write to serve you ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I felt my breath quicken as I slowly got to my knees and started to crawl across the bed toward Nessie. Her brown eyes were wide and I could see the surprise on her face. I was almost touching her when there was a cough from the doorway.

Nessie jumped and quickly turned toward the door. I didn't have to look to know who was standing there. I forgot that the man never left my thoughts alone. I growled a little and quickly sat back away from Nessie.

"Nessie," Edward said calmly, eyes fixed on me. "Your mother wants you."

Nessie turned toward me to see if I would be okay. As much as I disliked Edward in the past, we came to a mutual understanding. I knew he just wanted the best for Nessie but I never have been able to get over the whole _I can read your every thought_ threat that he loomed over me.

"Renesmee," Edward said. "Now."

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head toward the door. Reluctantly, she got up, turning her glance from me to Edward and back to me. I gave her a small reassuring smile. This wasn't the first time Edward wanted to have a private talk with me.

"It won't be the last either," Edward muttered. He closed the door to Nessie's room and leaned against it never breaking eye contact with me.

"What is it this time Edward?" I asked annoyed. Couldn't I have one day with Nessie without him freaking out?

"I don't think you ever can," he responded to my unanswered question.

"Do you always have to be in my head?" I stood up and crossed my arms. "Now what did I do wrong now?"

Edward surprised me by sighing and taking a step forward. "It isn't you this time," he said. "It's Renesmee."

"What about her?" I asked. I wondered if she stayed out to long hunting again or tried to sneak out.

"No neither of those," Edward answered. He looked at the ground a bit uncomfortable before looking up at me. "I should have let Bella do this."

"What?" I asked annoyed. Come on leech just get to the point.

"Been awhile since you called me that," Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes and waited again. "Well," he began. "As you know Renesmee is full grown now, even if she does seem like she is my little seven year old."

"I know," I said. I may have a lower IQ than Edward but I could see for myself the woman Renesmee has become.

"She is now having different needs," he told me and looked at the floor again.

I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest and I growled in my throat. I knew the needs he was talking about. Who was she thinking about? I was just getting used to the latest full grown Nessie. I couldn't compete with any of the local boys. I needed to get used to the woman Nessie. Why did imprinting have to be so complicated?

Edward chuckled. "Calm down," he said. "All she ever thinks about is you." This last sentence was said with a bit of a hiss.

I smiled and felt my shoulders relax with relief. I couldn't help the happiness I felt right then.

"Jacob," Edward said softly. "Renesmee is so trusting of you and ready. All I ask," he said with sincerity. "Is that you wait until you do have romantic feelings before you do anything more."

I stared at Edward with my mouth open. Did he think I would do anything differently than that?

"Well based on what I walked in on, yes." He answered the silent question and I growled at the intrusion to my thoughts.

I looked over at the bed guiltily knowing full well I would have kissed Nessie if Edward didn't walk in. I wasn't planning on it, and it certainly wasn't the way I wanted our first kiss. She was just so pretty, sitting there talking about the book, and I felt this draw toward her. I couldn't help myself. I never felt that way toward her before. I glanced at Edward to see the reaction to that thought.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like hearing your thoughts any more than you," he told me. "Most of the time," he added with a smile. "You need to talk to Renesmee about this. Bella and I would like everything to go slowly."

I nodded not knowing exactly what to say with Nessie. The smell of Edward in this confined room was starting to get to me. "I need fresh air," I told him heading toward Nessie's bedroom window.

"Oh and Jacob," Edward called as I was starting to crawl out the window. "Marriage first."

I jumped out the window knowing exactly the bloodsucker was talking about. I just realized my feelings toward Nessie. I wasn't going to jump her anytime soon. I ran to the woods removing my pants and tying then to my leg before phasing.

Unfortunately, he was right though. I was going to have to talk to Nessie today. I cringed at the thought of "the talk" with her. I knew the day would come, but I didn't think that I would have to be the one to tell her. Why couldn't Bella talk to her about those feelings? I ran back to the cottage and sat on the outskirts of the woods just staring at Nessie's window, not wanting to face what must be done. On the other hand, I couldn't wait to get Nessie out of the house and be alone with her. Imprinting. It saves and breaks a man.

**Thanks for reading! Will be posting another chapter tonight! Leave a review to give me some feedback! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Spell check had me spelling her name wrong in the first two chapters! Sadness! Fixed it!)* All I own is a Jacob Black bookmark…with him shirtless…. (Need I say more?)**

**Thanks again to ** ** for reading. Hello **Checkers1**!**

**This is rated M. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3

Jake led me silently out of my bedroom, past my mother's questioning glance, my father's brooding stare, and to the thick woods. He stopped and sat me down on the boulder nearest us. I sat quietly, pulling the sleeves of my sweatshirt over my hands.

Jake paced in front of the boulder a couple times before finally stopping to look at me. I felt myself blush again and inwardly cursed myself. When will I ever stop fucking blushing? He gave a small chuckle and sat down in the dirt in front of me.

"You remind me of Bella blushing all the time," he smiled. This was not something I wanted to get into. I know Jake and Mom had a past and I accept that. I just don't want to be reminded of it.

"What's going on?" I asked softly. I crossed my legs underneath me, trying to get in a comfortable position.

"Look Nessie," Jake began. He picked up a branch and started playing with it, giving himself a distraction. "Edward and Bella think it's time we have a talk."

I looked away knowing that my face must be beat red. I tried looking at the sky and the trees around me. Anywhere than Jacob. "Oh God," I breathed.

"Yeah," Jake said in an equally awkward tone. "So let's get this over with." Jake cleared his throat and I looked over at his face.

"As you know, I imprinted on you when you were born. You also know that I love you with all my heart and would do anything to protect you."

"I know Jake," I said smiling at him. Any minute now, a true declaration of love was going to come my way. I just know it.

"However, until very very recently, I haven't ever thought of you romantically."

I felt my heart hammer in my chest. "But you thought of me romantically?" I asked.

Jake gave me a shy smile. "Once," he admitted.

"When?" I asked, trying to pry the answer from him. I leaned forward in excitement, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's not the point Nessie," Jacob said shaking his head. "The point is, even though we are predetermined doesn't mean you have to choose me." He looked at the ground. "Although, I will probably want to kill anyone else you choose." Looking up at me he gave a shy smile. "I know you are having urges right now, but I don't want to rush us Nessie. If you do choose me, we have the rest of our lives to be together. I just started feeling these emotions and honestly, it is a lot for me to handle."

I gave him a questioning look. "So what you are saying is that I have the choice to be with anyone I want?" He nodded and looked back to the ground. "Jake answer me one thing." He looked up at me. "When?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. I watched his muscles ripple and got a clear view of his abs as his shirt lifted from the motion. I was glad my father wasn't here to hear my thoughts now. "This morning on your bed."

"I knew it," I shouted jumping off the rock and into his lap. He chuckled and placed me on the forest floor next to him.

"Slow down there," he laughed. I sighed with happiness falling back into the leaves and looked up at the sky smiling. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth on my skin making me feel drowsy. Jake and I had a comfortable silence and I knew he was done having the talk with me for today.

I heard the rustle of the leaves next to me. "Fuck feelings," Jake muttered and suddenly he was pulling me onto his lap. I gasped and put my hands on his chest, feeling the warmth coming from him. I looked up into his eyes and saw confusion and passion. I didn't want to push him, but he was the one dragging me into his lap.

I ran my hands up his chest and onto his shoulders, feeling the muscles moving as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Glancing down I saw the quickness of his chest rising and falling in anticipation. I allowed my eyes to follow my hands up his neck and into his soft hair. Slowly I leaned in a little, letting him make the decision to kiss me or not.

Jake didn't disappoint. He crushed his lips on mine, moving slowly but thoroughly. I felt a moan escape me and I pulled myself closer to him. His hands wandered up my sides and into my hair. I tugged his hair gently, trying to deepen the kiss more. He opened my mouth with his tongue and I heard him moan when my tongue answered.

His hands were back on my hips and I felt the warmth of them on my skin. I groaned, kissing the side of his mouth. He traced a trail of kisses down my jaw and neck as his hands slid further up my side. I trailed my hands back to his stomach, wanting to feel his abs for myself. I lifted his shirt and he stopped his movements for a second.

Leaning back I grabbed the hem of my sweatshirt and pulled it off so I was in my tight v-neck. He growled when he saw the top of my breasts and leaned forward to kiss them lightly. I arched my neck back moaning, holding on to the fabric on his chest. I needed to feel his skin. I fumbled with his shirt and he quickly threw it off. Leaning me back onto the ground, he bent over me, making me pant in desire.

I felt the wetness in between my legs, and knew that I was very wet. I arched forward trying to get closer to Jacob. I let my hands wander his chest and back and-.

Fuck! I cursed silently, blinking up at the sun. Another fucking dream. I felt the warmth still on me and I cracked open an eye to see if Jake was still there. Luckily he was wandering the woods nearby in wolf form. He knew that all I had to do was call and he would come running.

I sat up and held my head in my hands. How could I possibly dream all that up? Must be watching a lot of romantic comedies lately and reading books. I groaned and punched the ground next to me. Thank God Dad wasn't here to see that dream. I knew that he would never let me see Jake again.

I heard Jake coming back and I tried to look my best like I didn't just have one of the best dreams ever.

"Look who woke up!" He said with a smile. I nodded and gave a shy smile. I went to move and felt the wetness down there. I blushed badly and tried to think of anything but the dream I just had.

"I probably should be getting you home Nessie," Jake said softly sitting down next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked. How long was I asleep?

"Almost nine. You slept our time away," he chuckled. "Your dad wanted you home early tonight. Probably afraid that our talk was going to go a different way then he planned."

I smiled and pushed myself off the ground. I thought about my dream and the way I would have liked our talk to have gone. I pushed the thought away and turned to Jake. "What now Jake?" I asked, letting him interpret the question.

He studied me with his dark eyes and gave me his special lopsided smile. "We go slow," he said.

***Leave some feedback! I would love to hear from you! Thanks!***


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own a TV that right now is showing Eclipse on FX. **

**Thanks to my readers! Welcome new ones!**

**This is rated M! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

I noticed that the house was oddly quiet as I headed toward the cottage. I made my way across the yard, dragging on my shorts along the way. I waited outside the door, wondering if I should knock or go right in. It was afternoon so I knew that I would be safe just walking in, but ever since Nessie and I talked yesterday, I didn't know the protocol.

I took a couple steps back and let my thoughts turn toward Edward. _Anyone home? _I waited for a minute, knowing if Edward did hear me he would have been at the door by now. I turned, starting to walk toward the path that led to the other house, when the door opened. I spun back expecting to see Nessie. My smile faded when I saw Edward in the entrance with a shirt in his fist.

"Nessie is at my parent's house," he said with a frown. I wondered if Nessie was having more thoughts about me. "Just stop thinking Jake," Edward hissed. There was my answer. I couldn't help but grin.

I started to go back to the trail when Edward called my name. I swung back to look at him, my feet wanting to get to Nessie. He threw the shirt in his hands at me and snarled. "Put a shirt on Jacob."

I grinned and waved the shirt back at him finally running to Nessie. I stopped before I got to the house and pulled on the shirt. Her thoughts must be bad if Edward was staying back from the house and throwing me shirts. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the shirt: Leech.

I opened the front door and made my way into the house. Blondie stood up and left the room as soon as I walked into the living room. Alice gave me a smile and Nessie came bounding over to give me a hug. "You smell like Dad," she said, eyebrow arched in confusion.

"He let me borrow a shirt," I grumbled, wanting to pull this shirt off of me now. Jasper was sitting on the couch next to Alice observing Nessie and me. I knew he must be getting some crazy vibes from me at the moment. I was trying to figure out my feelings for Nessie, but it was getting difficult. Especially knowing she was thinking those thoughts about me. I smiled and wished, for once, I had Edward's talent.

Nessie held her hand to my cheek showing me her happiness about our conversation yesterday. Then the image changed to her getting home yesterday and Edward's smile falling off his face. Suddenly Bella was there talking to Nessie about how her and Edward got together. She took her hand from my face and I didn't know what to say.

"Where's Bella?" I asked her. Nessie nodded toward the kitchen and I made my way to the large room. Bella was standing at the counter making a sandwhich.

"Hey Bells," I said sitting on the bar stool in front of the island. Bella glanced up giving me a smile. I missed human Bella a lot. There are times when I want to see a blush in her cheeks and the glow of her brown eyes. The gold ones were hard to get used too. The human part I missed most was her laugh. It is really creepy how different it is.

"What's wrong Jake?" She asked sliding the sandwhich across the island. Even as a vampire, she made sure to be a friend.

"Nothing," I said digging into the sandwhich. "I was just thinking about human Bella. Do you miss her?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I made my choice to be with Edward forever. I knew I wanted this since I was seventeen." She sighed and leaned forward on the counter. "Besides, I didn't have a choice. I would be dead if Edward didn't turn me."

I shivered thinking about the day Nessie was born. I couldn't believe the hate I felt for her when she was growing in Bella, slowly killing her. When I thought Bella dead, I remember searching for Nessie to kill her but then as I looked into her brown eyes, my world changed. I couldn't think of a day without seeing or talking to Nessie. I can't imagine my world without her.

In Nessie, I could see Bella. She had her mother's old eyes and was one of the things I loved most about Nessie. I loved how lately, every time I talk with Nessie, she blushed. It made me happy seeing the pink rise to her cheeks. I loved that she had a beating heart and that everytime I was around her, I could hear it beating. Her hair, besides her vampire half, was the only Edward esc part of her. I loved her copper hair and the way it curled naturally.

I pushed thoughts of Nessie aside and turned my attention to Bella. "Where's Edward? To scared to come over?"

Bella laughed and sat on the stool next to me. "My daughter tries to hide her thoughts, but she is having trouble keeping her mind off you."

I ran my hand through my hair and blew out a sigh. "Couldn't you just use your mind trick and block her thoughts?"

"Edward hates when I do that to Renesmee," she explained, shaking her head. "Though it would make his life a lot easier. He thinks she is just going through a phase."

I nodded finishing the last of my sandwhich. I wanted to make myself just turn on a switch so that I could feel what she wanted me to feel. Right now I just felt like a big brother that had an impure thought. I felt sick to my stomach and pushed the plate away from me.

"Jake," Bella said softly touching my hand. I flinched as the cold came in contact with me. "Sorry," she muttered, pulling her hand away. "Jake, I know that I have no idea what it is like to imprint. I do know that you are going through a hard time with your feelings."

I gave her a surprised look and wondered if I was that obvious. No, she was Bella. She knew my thoughts even before she turned into a bloodsucker. I stared into her eyes and remembered that only a little over seven years ago, I thought that I loved Bella to no end. I thought that my world would end once she turned into a leech. I couldn't imagine how intense the love I would feel for Nessie would be when I do start thinking of her that way. I already loved her so much already. She was my world.

"I just wanted you to know, that when you do feel those feelings, I will be so happy for both of you." She smiled and stood up, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Especially if you feel what I feel for Edward." With one last grin, she left the kitchen and headed into the living room.

I stared at the plate on the island and slowly got up and took it to the sink. I smiled as I washed the plate thinking about what Bella said. Even though I had issues with Edward in the past, they were soul mates. It was like he imprinted on her from the start. I chuckled at the thought of vampires imprinting.

I turned to head back to the living room and froze when I saw Nessie in the doorway. She stood so still just staring at me. I gave her a smile and walked toward her. "Hey there," I said casually stopping in front of her. I crossed my arms and looked down at her. "What's wrong Ness?"

She blushed and looked me in the eye. "Are you ever going to love me like you loved my mom?"

I gave a sigh and pulled Nessie into my arms. "Nessie," I said softly. She pulled away and shook her copper hair.

"Seriously Jake. Will you?" Her voice was low and I could tell she had been wanting to ask this for awhile.

"No," I said. She tried to pull away, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, okay." She wiped her tears away with her hand. "I get it," she said and her voice broke. 

I turned her face toward me and smiled. "I am going to love you so much more." I wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug again. "No more tears Nessie."

I could feel her laughing and she stepped away. "Jake," she began, her cheeks blushing again.

"Yeah Ness?" I chuckled. When will she stop blushing around me. She bit her lip and I knew I was done for.

"Kiss me," Nessie whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own Breaking Dawn which I am rereading and fan-girling about again! You guys know what I mean ;).**

**Thanks to you that reviewed! I love the comments and plan to use your advice! Hello to all you new peeps that are following this! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Five

I knew what Jake was going to say as soon as I spoke. I saw the hesitancy in his eyes and I felt the surge of jealousy rise in me. I knew being jealous of my own mother was ridiculous but I couldn't help it. When would Jake stop being in love with my mother and be in love with me?

Jake ran a hand through his hair and studied me. I stared at his dark eyes and felt my green monster raising its head once more. I knew he would say no. I clearly just heard my mom tell him that she knows he is confused. I was confused if I even wanted Jake to love me anymore. What if all he loved about me was everything that came from my mom? Not vampire Bella either. Human Bella. I knew that Dad and Edward still have a rift between them because of them both loving my mom, but I thought Jake would be over that.

"Ness," Jake said warily, breaking me out of my inner turmoil. "I can't."

I felt the rage building on the already kindled fuel. Pushing Jake back, I stood glaring at him. If looks could kill, Jacob Black would be a dead wolf. "Why not?" I practically yelled.

"Nessie I just don't know if what I am feeling for you is love or just brotherly affection at the moment," he reasoned. He tried to touch my arm but I backed away.

"Bull shit Jacob!" I hissed. I felt the anger taking over me and if I were a wolf I would be transforming right now and attacking Jake. "You know how it feels to be in love! I know it!" I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

Jake's face paled and he avoided my eyes. "Renesmee you have no idea what you are talking about."

I have never been so angry with Jake in all of the years I have known him. All I wanted was a chance and I knew that I wasn't going to get it. Not today at least. For the first time, I wanted to not see Jacob for a while. I needed to leave but not without the last word.

"Jake," I hissed. He looked up at me with anger in his eyes. He was angry at me? He couldn't be serious! This gave me the courage to spit out what I had to say and leave. "I know you were in love with my mom! I know that you wished you imprinted on her! Well I am sorry Jacob! Here is a news flash! I am not my mom!" I felt myself sob in my anger. "And I'm sorry you had to settle imprinting on me and not her!"

Jake growled and tugged my arm as I twirled to leave. His grip was tight and his breath was fast in anger. "Nessie just listen to me! You-."

"No Jake," I cried, struggling to free my arm. "You listen to me! I put myself out there time and again only to be rejected! I am tired of it! I am tired of coming second to my mom in the love department!"

"Nessie, I just need time!" Jake yelled practically shaking me as if that would get it into my head.

"I know you need time," I said more gently. I wasn't stupid. I knew he needed time but he didn't help when he keeps mentioning to me how much I reminded him of my mom. I know Jake. He would do anything for me, except changing his feeling apparently. I knew it was unreasonable to be so upset but I just wanted him to feel for me what he felt for my mom only eight years ago. I needed to show him this. I put my hand on his face and shared with him what I felt at that moment.

"Nessie I can't right now," he whispered. My hand fell from his face.

"Tell me I am wrong about my mom," I begged. He was silent and looked down at his feet. "Did you ever want to imprint on her? Did you want to marry her?" I wanted him to say 'No Renesmee! I never did!' but I knew that was a long shot.

He stared at me with shame in his eyes. "Why bring up the past?"

I sobbed and felt an ache in my chest. "Because it's what's keeping us apart." I backed up away from him and he let his hand release my arm. I stood a moment and waited for his response. He sat down in a chair at the table and put his head in his hands. I felt the tears starting to run down my face.

"I imprinted on you Nessie," Jake said quietly looking up at me through his fingers. "There was a time when I loved Bella." He rubbed his face and sat taller to look at me. "And I admit I gave her the option of marrying me instead of your dad. That was before you though. Why are you taking my past as a personal attack now?"

The sob in my throat choked out and I fell to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. "You only love me because I remind you of my human mom." I let my forehead rest against my knees as the tears continued to fall down my face. "I guess I just know you aren't a fan of my vampire half."

I felt his warmth by me and I was pulled in his arms. "Nessie," he said gently. He stroked my hair and lifted my face to wipe my tears. "I want you for all of you: Human and vampire halves. I know I tell you how much you remind me of Bella but honestly, she made the right choice with your dad. It brought me you." He smiled and grabbed my hand in his.

"Nessie, believe me when I say I no longer have any feelings for Bella except platonic. She is always going to be my best friend," he explained and grinned at me. "You are my whole world Nessie. Without you, I don't know what I would do. You are the gravity keeping me to the Earth."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. Wiping my cheeks free of tears, I thought about how ridiculous this fight had been. Without this fight though, I would be thinking that Jacob was still in love with Mom. "I'm sorry," I whispered feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorrier," he growled, scooping me up for a hug. "I never want you to feel that way again." He let me back down and tucked my hair behind my ear. I gave him a shy smile and let my hand stay on his chest feeling his heart beat.

"I feel so embarrassed," I confessed, biting my lower lip. "I should never have asked you to kiss me." I let my hand fall and slid away feeling awkward with Jacob once again.

I felt his hand on my chin and I raised my eyes to meet his. He had determination etched on his face and I didn't know if I was ready. He leaned closer and I felt my heart rate increase and I knew he could hear the already quick pace speed up. "I thought you weren't ready?"

"Shh Ness," he breathed. Then his lips were on mine and I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was a soft kiss but I could feel the emotion he put into the kiss. He pulled back and I grinned and touched my lips with my fingers. Opening my eyes I saw Jake smiling back at me.

"That was the most perfect first kiss," I sighed. He looked away embarrassed but I saw the smile he still wore. I took a deep breath and asked the question that needed to be spoken. "What does this mean Jake?"

"That we take it slow Nessie," Jake said looking at me. "These feelings aren't going to come over night but I am working on them." He stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and jumped up by him. I gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for trying Jake." I turned and headed toward the kitchen door. "Call me when you worked out those feelings." I waved and headed toward the living room. I knew he had some issues to think about and he would call me when he was ready.

I walked into the living room and froze. My family members, minus my dad, were all in the living room smiling at me. Uncle Em gave me a round of applause before being smacked by Aunt Rose. I blushed and tried to look any where but at them. Aunt Alice was the first to generously make an excuse to leave trailing Jasper behind her. The rest took the hint and scurried to other areas of the house. I rolled my eyes and knew that they had been discussing everything their vampire ears heard in the kitchen between Jacob and me.

I collapsed onto the couch in happiness and replayed the kiss once again.

**Reviews reviews please! You know you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own my day dreams that today included Jacob Black.**

**Hello to new followers! Thank you to everyone that favorited and reviewed!**

**This is rated M! Your eyes are going to feast upon some adult content. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

I had no idea when the feelings finally came to me, but I knew that they definitely became real a couple months ago when Nessie and I kissed. It wasn't a long kiss but it was what I needed to get those emotions going.

I thought about that day now. I had no idea where Ness came up with that fight. Never would I have guessed that she was jealous of Bella. Looking back, it makes sense now. I had no idea how to explain to her that even though she looked like Bella in ways, that wasn't the reason I loved her. I didn't _love _her then, but I knew someday I would. I thought I was the one for dramatic fights, but it seems that my lovely Nessie is into the theatrics as well.

Since that fight, I haven't kissed her. It's not that I didn't want to kiss her. I tried plenty of times. She always made excuses for avoiding the kisses. I always got angry at her and ran away to cool off before coming back. Only two months ago, Nessie was having hot dreams about me, and now she is acting like she didn't even like me. This last week had been nothing but frustration. That is until yesterday.

I had another fight with Nessie and I needed to run my anger off. I ran into Bella and Edward hunting. I went to turn away, still put off with the whole watching them drink blood thing. It was different watching Nessie drink blood. I don't think anything about her disgusts me. Edward called to me before I went any further. I stopped not looking at the leech.

"She wants you to be sure," Edward said. "She doesn't want you to do anything you aren't positive about." 

I growled at the bloodsucker intruding at my brooding thoughts; however, the explanation of Nessie's cold shoulder made sense. I haven't told her yet that I loved her. I just assumed she knew.

I sped back to the reservation and phased before entering my house. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had to do some big gesture to tell Nessie I loved her. Hopefully, her reaction would be better than her mother's. At least Nessie's hand wouldn't break if she did punch me.

I sighed knowing that once, this emotion left me feeling angry and empty. Now it had a happy ending. I always envied the others that imprinted. I was lucky on imprinting on Ness. I didn't have to wait very long for her to grow up. I thought about Quil and how he still had seven years before he felt what I did. For a time, Quil and I bonded over how we imprinted on our soul mates young. The others were love at first sight. For us it was different. And now, I have a wonderful new different to experience.

I had no clue on what big gesture to tell Nessie I loved her. I didn't want to jump the gun and just propose. It wasn't that I didn't know if she was the one, obviously Nessie was my other half. I just didn't want to freak her out yet. I want her to get used to the boyfriend Jake before the fiancé Jake. I doubted either of them would be very different.

I couldn't help the grin that was on my face. I was going to tell Nessie tomorrow, big gesture or not. The words were enough of a big gesture right? I remembered her distance between us today. I hoped she was still having those dreams about me and was just get better at learning to hide them from Edward. I felt the effect of my run today and started to drift off to sleep thinking of Ness.

I stroked Nessie's face and kissed her softly. I felt the sand go down my shorts but I didn't care. I finally got to taste Nessie's sweet lips again. I pulled her closer to me, needing to feel her front touching mine. I felt her cotton shirt against my bare chest and wondered what it would feel like to have her skin on mine.

Nessie groaned as she grabbed hold of my hair and touched her tongue to mine. I broke the kiss to run kisses down her cheek and neck. As I got to her shoulder I pushed the collar aside and she leaned her neck away for me to get better access.

I needed to kiss more of her but her shirt was in the way. I made my way back to her lips and let a hand slide under her shirt and up her side. She sighed in pleasure and deepened the kiss bringing her hands to the back of my shoulders. It was my turn to groan as she moved her chest against mine. I felt her nipples harden under her shirt and wanted so badly to touch them.

Carefully, I let my hand wander further up, slowly touching her stomach. She started to nibble my ear lobe. I let my hands move lightly upward and let my fingers slowly touch her breast. She stopped her movements for a moment and I quickly removed my hand. She was panting and she cried in protest at my hands absence. Nessie grabbed my hand, moving it back to where it had just been.

As I let my hand explore she arched her back giving me better access. I took her nipples between my fingers and felt them lengthen. My breathing was heavy and I heard her fast heartbeat. I went to lay her down on the soft sand and felt something sharp stab my leg.

I woke up needy and angry. The dream was getting good and I had to stab myself awake. I looked around my bed to see what hurt me and found a stray stick in the bed. I must have trailed it in from outside.

I threw the stick out my window and tried to calm myself down. I needed a cold shower now!

So here I am, reminiscing about the last two months and the hottest dream I have ever had. I hoped I had enough restraint to not think about that dream when I saw Nessie today. The last thing I needed was for Edward to kill me today.

It was 7:30 am and I knew she would be sleeping. I couldn't wait though, I needed to see her. I had to tell her. I ran out of my room, waving goodbye to the old man, and out the front door. As soon as I was in the woods and had my pants tied on my leg I phased.

Soon I was at the cottage waiting to see Nessie. I heard Leah gag in my head and I didn't even tell her to shut up. Nothing could sour this mood. She just didn't understand what it was like to feel this way.

_I did jerk. _Leah said with venom in her voice. _But he was taken away from me because of imprinting._ I phased and quickly got dressed. I felt bad for Leah but she and Sam were old news. Besides, I didn't want anything to kill this buzz.

I remembered to stash shirts at the cottage shed so Edward didn't ever have to give me a leech scented one again. I sprinted to the front door and waited for the door to open; knowing Edward would hear my approach. As usual, he did not disappoint.

For once, Edward was smiling at me. I was shocked. I have seen this only a few times, on rare occasions. I mean I have seen Edward smile, mostly at Bella, but never has it been at me.

"I don't hate you Jacob," Edward chuckled. "Your happiness just seems to be contagious." He opened the door and held out his arm to welcome me in.

I took a deep breath before passing him and entered the living room. Bella stood there grinning at me and I couldn't help the goofy smile that I returned. She laughed her chime like laugh and bounded over, embracing me with a hug.

"I am so happy for you," she squealed. I chuckled and returned the hug.

"Thanks Bells. You were right," I said. I pushed her out of my arms and grinned at my best friend.

Edward stood next to Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist. "She usually is," he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. Bella giggled and turned to reach up and kiss Edward on the lips. I coughed and shuffled my feet feeling slightly awkward.

Edward sighed and nodded his head, giving me permission to go wake Nessie. I thanked him in my thoughts and ran to Nessie's door. I creaked the door open slowly, and shut it quietly, not wanting to wake her.

She was so beautiful sleeping. Her cheeks were rosy from the warmth of her bed and she was smiling softly. Her copper hair spilled against her pillow and some lay across her face. She was on her stomach and I could see her back rise and fall slowly with every breath she took.

I laid on the bed beside her and turned on my side to face her. I leaned on my elbow and gently brushed her hair from her face. She groaned a little and snuggled into her pillow. I smiled at how adorable she was. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She took a deep breath and I knew she was going to wake up soon. I scooted closer to her and placed a kiss on each eyelid. Her eyes fluttered before blinking a few times. She stared at me confused. I smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Good morning," I said softly, playing with her curls. She smiled but still stared at me in confusion. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Jake?" She said uncertainly, giving me a small smile. I laughed at her and sat up to get a better view of her.

"You know you look so beautiful when you sleep." I told her and she blushed. She sat up and sat crossed leg across from me.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked glancing at the clock.

I observed her pajamas and smiled. She was wearing one of my old t-shirts and her favorite pajama shorts. I noticed her long legs and how the short shorts set them off. I looked into her brown eyes and I couldn't help but give her my biggest grin. "I had to tell you something."

"What?" She asked, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear. Did she know how gorgeous she was? Smiling, she bit her lower lip, her nervous habit, and played with the hem of the t-shirt. I grabbed her small hands in my rather large ones and held them tight.

"I love you," I said softly. She gasped, eyes widening, and I kept on talking. "I can't imagine my life without you. You are my everything, my other half, and my soul mate. I don't know how to express to you just how much I love you." I let go of one of her hands and stroked her cheek. "You have a choice to be with any one you want. I hope that you choose me."

She let out a sob and grinned at me. She had tears in her eyes and she squeezed my hand hard. "I love you too!" She yelled and flung herself into her arms. "Of course I choose you, you silly wolf," she laughed in my ear. I squeezed her tighter and kissed her neck.

She leaned away to stare me in the eyes, still beaming. She took my face between her hands and kissed me hard. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me returning her kiss with as much pent up passion.

She stopped the kiss and just sat there in my lap, smiling at me. It was going to be our thing today, grinning non stop. I heard Bella laughing downstairs and the clinking of the piano and knew that she heard Nessie and my conversation and Edward probably filled her in on the rest.

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss Nessie again before embracing her in yet another hug. Today was a perfect day.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you think so far! Like it? Hate it? Let me know! New chapter will be posted soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I have a twilight pinterest board that has 400 pins. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate your thoughts and advice!**

**This is rated M! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

I couldn't help the silly grin that was pasted to my face. Jake told me he was going to take me somewhere special tonight. It must be something big because Jake never planned dates. The past couple days I have been begging my dad to tell me what Jacob has been up too, much to my displeasure, my dad hasn't told me a thing.

I sat on Aunt Alice's bed, cross legged, waiting for her to work her magic. She rushed into her room with her shopping bags and threw them on the bed next to me. Alice squealed as she dragged me from the bed and jumped up and down. "Finally," she exclaimed. "You are letting me give you a makeover!"

I was about to comment on the amount of bags she brought but she threw a dress at me and told me to strip and try it on. I held up the cloth and doubted it would look good on me. I raised an eyebrow at her but she sighed in irritation and rolled her eyes. "Like mother like daughter," Alice mumbled.

I stripped down to my underwear and threw the dress over my head. I had to really shimmy my way into it. The dress was tight at the top and I felt very exposed. I turned to my aunt, trying to pull the dress up to cover more of my breasts and held it there.

"Stand up straight," she scolded. I reluctantly stood up and blushed. I was not wearing this tonight.

"Did you happen to get anything else?" I asked her in a small voice. She smiled at me and turned me to look in the mirror.

"Do you know how perfect that dress looks on you?" She asked and stood for me to see my reflection. I smiled at my mirror self and spun in a circle. I giggled, loving how the girl in the mirror looked.

The emerald green set off my copper curls and a blush to my cheeks. The top, which a second ago I thought very revealing, showed the perfect amount of flesh. The corset top flared into an airy, knee length skirt. I spun in a circle, watching the fabric poof up and flow around me.

"Why do you ever doubt me?" Aunt Alice asked. She had a satisfied grin on her face and she giggled when I spun once again.

"I can't wait for Jake to see me in this," I told her, gently stroking the skirt of the dress.

"If he is like any other man, he will love it." She kissed my cheek and handed me a necklace to put on and I couldn't wait for tonight.

I waited outside the cottage for Jake. I was trying to save my dad from hearing my hopes that might occur this evening. Ever since we started dating, Jake made sure we didn't do anything past making out. It frustrated me but he didn't seem to mind. I knew he told my dad that he would wait until marriage but I wanted more.

I felt him before I saw him, something I have learned since dating. I jumped up from the steps and smiled. Jake came down the road on his motorcycle with a smolder on his face. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, covering his lips with mine.

He returned the kiss with his usual passion and held me arms length to admire Aunt Alice's work. I blushed under his stare and fidgeted. "You look beautiful Nessie," he whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I gave him my most charming smile and put my arms around his neck. "Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I leaned forward and kissed his neck softly.

He laughed and lifted my face up so he could plant a kiss on me. "It's a surprise," he answered. "For the hundredth time." He added. Jake gave me another kiss before letting go of me. He went to his bike and grabbed his helmet and threw it at me. He gave a lopsided grin and sat waiting for me to join him.

I slipped the helmet on and took my seat behind him, grateful that I wore my sandals and not the deadly heels Aunt Alice picked out. I snuggled into Jake's back and put my arms around his waist, squeezing him to me.

The motorcycle zoomed away and I held on to Jacob even tighter. I watched as the scenery flashed by and I knew he was taking me to La Push. I smiled and knew that he was taking me to our spot on the beach.

When we first started dating, Jake took me to a secluded area by the beach. We only went here once and that was on the day he told me he loved me. I sighed and placed a kiss between Jakes shoulder blades. His shirt smelled of him: woods, wolf, and sweat.

We got to the edge of the beach and Jacob turned off the engine. I reluctantly let my arms release him and slid off the bike. I stood with my arms behind my back, letting the top of my gown do my talking. I was hoping tonight would be the night. I chewed on my lower lip as I stared at Jake's back.

Jake got off and put the stand down. He turned and stood for a moment just staring. I tried to do my best seductive smile but it must not have been that good. I will need to practice that smile in the mirror more. He came forward and took my helmet off and threw it on the ground next to his motorcycle. He grabbed my arm and led me off toward our destination.

I kicked off my sandals as he dragged me, not wanting to struggle with the sand. The sand felt nice on my feet and I stopped so I could stand in the wind and warmth of the rare sunny day. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed with a smile.

I opened my eyes and watched the waves roll onto the shore. I was aware of the absence of Jake's hand and turned to see him staring at me with awe. "What?" I asked feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Do you know how breath takingly beautiful you are?" He continued to stare and I gave a shy smile and cursed my now beat red cheeks.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, wanting him to focus on something other than me. Jake beamed and grabbed my hand, leading me to our spot.

When arriving I noticed that Jake took time to make this special. There was a blanket on the sand and he had a basket and flowers sitting next to it. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth. He had us facing the sunset and tonight it was breath taking. I squeezed his hand and he pulled me into his side. I cuddled into his chest, feeling his heart beat under my cheek.

"Thank you Jake," I whispered in gratitude. I couldn't see how this could get any more romantic.

"Anything for you Ness," he replied and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I tilted my face up and he bent down to give me a lingering kiss. "Hungry?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"Not for food," I said and he chuckled, guiding me toward the blanket. We sat and he pulled out sandwiches and fruit. We ate silently enjoying the quietness of each other's company. I leaned my back against Jake's chest and watched the beach slip into night time.

I hummed and Jake played with my hair and stroked swirls on my arms. I began to sing and Jake kissed my neck. "You have such a pretty voice."

"My vampire side," I said smiling. I reached my hand up to play with his hair. He stopped and stared at something in the rocks near us.

"Ness do you see that?" He asked. I looked over at the rocks and saw a shimmer from the rocks.

"Wonder what it is," I responded. I felt Jake shift and I knew he wanted to check it out. "Do you want to go see what it is?"

"Don't you?" Jake asked. "Or do you want to stay?"

I stared harder and the shimmer was still there. Not a mind trick. I smiled at him and got up, running to the rocks. I crouched down, searching for the shimmer we saw. I frowned when I saw a ring lodged between the rocks. Poor girl, lost her ring on the beach. She probably thought she was never going to find it. I picked it up studying it. It had a plain gold band with swirls and a sapphire set off by two small diamonds. It was a gorgeous ring.

"Some poor girl lost her ring," I told Jake still admiring it. I started to turn back. "We should fi-."

Jake was on one knee in the sand with his crooked smile. I felt myself start to tear up and I held the ring tighter in my hand.

"Renesmee Cullen, you are my world. I can't imagine a day without you. I didn't know what meaning there was in my life until I looked at you. Even the universe knew we should be together. I love you so much. I love the way you laugh, sing, talk. I love how stubborn you are when you can't have your way. I love the way you blush every time I pay you a compliment or even stare at you. I love that you love me even though you didn't have to choose me. I love you with all my heart. I couldn't imagine my life without you by my side for as long as I live." He stared up at me with his dark eyes and I started to sob. "Nessie, will you marry me?"

I nodded and sobbed trying to keep the tears at bay but I knew they were going to fall soon. Jake stood and I gave him the ring and he took my left hand and gently slid it on my third finger. He beamed at me and I smiled back.

"I love you Ness," he said softly. I put his face in my hands and kissed him fervently. He grabbed hold of my waist and brought me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I laughed and hugged him close to me. I leaned back and kissed his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"I love you so much Jacob Black." I grinned and held out my left hand for us to view. "It is so beautiful and perfect."

He kissed me again. "Just like you, Nessie."


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own the movies which are in need of being watched marathon style. **

**Thanks to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing. Especially to the newest ones! I appreciate the reviews :)**

**This is rated M! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

It's amazing what it feels like to just hold her in my arms and know that soon she will be _mine_. I kissed her forehead and held her closer to me, breathing in her scent. She never smelt like a vampire to me; she had her own brand of scent. I was the happiest man on earth right now. I ran a hand through her hair and watched her sleep on my chest. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep and she had a small smile on her face. I wish I could see what she was dreaming.

We were at Carlisle's place tonight. Alice said she _had_ to throw us an engagement party. It was mostly just Nessie's family, the Clearwater's, and other people I had no idea who they were. The pack were going to have a bonfire tomorrow to celebrate, it seems like it was tradition to celebrate with a bonfire for any big occasion. It was a long day and by the time we had a chance to sit down we were both exhausted.

The rest of Nessie's family were sitting in the chairs and couches by us discussing wedding plans. Ness fell asleep right when it began and I felt like I could have too. I looked up at Jasper who was hovering by Nessie and me all night. I was starting to get freaked out earlier when Edward came over to explain to me how Jasper is drawn to happiness. The happy couple must have been sending plenty out still because Jasper was sitting on the other side of Nessie. I smiled at him, and turned to the conversation at hand.

"The date is what should be decided first," Alice trilled, beaming with excitement. Nessie gave her the go ahead with the planning. Bella rolled her eyes and glanced at me giving me her _shoot me now _face. I chuckled, knowing she hated the whole wedding thing more than me. I'm glad to be getting married; I just didn't want a huge party type of one. However, if Bella could live through her own I could live through mine. It was worth it when the reward was Nessie.

"What were you thinking Jacob?" Alice asked. I just stared at her with confusion on my face. I looked around at the others and Rosalie snickered in my discomfort. Anyone helping out now would be great. I let my mouth open and close and I felt tremendous relief when Edward jumped in.

"Maybe we should wait to plan anything until Renesmee wakes up," Edward suggested. He slid an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close. She looked up at him smiling and held his free hand with both of hers.

"No! Don't make me decide anything," Nessie mumbled and opened her eyes.

"Great!" Alice chimed, a huge grin replacing her frown that had started to form. "Now that you are awake, we can plan!"

"Ugh!" Nessie groaned. Bella laughed and I knew she was thinking how much she and Nessie were alike. I smiled and squeezed my fiancé close.

"Honestly Alice," I said looking over at the pixie. "I know that we both would like to have this done with as soon as possible." Nessie nodded her head in agreement and beamed up at me.

"Challenge accepted!" Alice confirmed and she began babbling. I couldn't focus on what she was saying. I was so tired. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I had to really try to stay awake.

"Alice, I think that is enough for one night," Edward said looking at me and Nessie. I smiled a thank you at him and stood up, taking Nessie with me. She stood by my side yawning. "It is time the mortals get some rest."

"Fine," Alice said with a slight pout. "But you and Bella stay then. They know their way to their own beds."

Edward sighed and put his legs up on the coffee table. He would have looked human if I didn't know he was a bloodsucker. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows in warning. I took my leave fast, trailing Nessie with me.

I was practically falling down on the way to the cottage. I felt Nessie trying to pull my hand to go faster. I let her lead me at her pace and was happy to notice the faster speed woke me up. She was running backward giving me that usual heart stopping smile and didn't realize the steps to the cottage behind her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up into my arms chuckling.

I carried her up the stairs and opened the door to the cottage, heading to Nessie's bedroom. I threw her in the middle of her mattress and gave her a light kiss goodbye. She slipped her arms around my neck and leaned me down to kiss me deeper. I opened my mouth and moaned and she slipped her tongue in. I felt her press me down but I backed away.

"Babe, your parents," I started. "We have been doing so well."

"Come on Jake," she whined and slipped her fingers into my hair. "They aren't going to be home for hours." She sat up and kissed my neck. "Remember," she purred, sucking on my skin, "they are talking with Alice."

She made her way to my jaw and then found my lips. She crawled into my lap and pressed herself against me. I felt my breathing speed up and I wrapped my arms around her pressing my hands into her back. I broke the kiss again.

"Ness, I'm not so sure," I said as her hands made their way to the hem of my t-shirt.

"Nothing's going to happen," she breathed as she lifted my shirt over my head. Her fingers skimmed my chest and she pressed her hand into my chest hair. She leaned forward and kissed me deeply, prying my mouth open with her tongue. She put her hands in my hair, tugging it gently. I growled and she moaned in reply.

I heard her already fast heart beat even faster. I pulled her close to my chest again, loving the feeling of the fabric on me. I wanted more though. Hesitantly, I slid my hand up her leg, pushing her dress higher until it reached the top of her thigh. She started to grind into me and I lifted my hands to her hips rolling my hips into hers.

She moaned loudly, arching her back and letting her head fall back, eyes closed. I continued the rhythm and kissed her neck and shoulders. I needed to get this dress off of her. My fingers went to her back and found her zipper. I pulled the zipper down slowly, kissing her jaw bone now. She turned so I could kiss her mouth again and she leaned away and lifted her arms. I raised her dress off of her and threw it onto the floor.

She bit her lip and blushed as I admired her in her bra and panties. "You are gorgeous," I growled and kissed her again. I put my hands in her hair and felt the curls around my fingers. I kissed titled her head back, sliding my tongue in her mouth.

I felt her fingers curl on my chest hair and I moaned. I leaned her back slowly, not wanting to rush this. She stared at me as I leaned over her and she ran her hands down my back. "Still want to leave?" She asked seriously.

"No," I said and she smiled and leaned up to kiss me again. I lowered my lips to her neck and then to her collar bone. I kissed the top of her breast and placed my hand on the other feeling the way it formed under it. I kissed the valley in the middle and worked my way to the other side.

She squirmed under me and lifted my face to her again, arms tight around my neck. I lifted her up and fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

"JACOB BLACK! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Fuck!" I backed away from Nessie quickly, throwing my shirt back on; didn't want to make Edward angrier than he already was. Nessie was scrambling back into her dress and I zipped it up for her quickly.

She glanced at me and I saw the worry in her brown eyes. I stroked her face and sighed making my way out of Nessie's bedroom. I entered the living room and saw the death glare of Edward. Nessie came running in behind me and took hold of my hand. I felt a little braver with her standing next to me.

"You called," I said staring him straight in the eye.

"In our home?" Edward hissed. Bella came up behind him and gave me an apologetic look. "You promised me," he said stepping toward me.

"Edward," Bella said grabbing his hand. "Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?"

"No," Edward said never breaking his gaze from me.

"We were young and exactly like them before we were married," she tried again.

"We waited," he growled. "I had enough restraint."

"Not everyone can be a god," I growled, not quite sure why I was upset. I did promise him no sex before marriage. He didn't have to act like he's my dad. Nessie and I were adults; we could make our own decisions. Besides, we didn't even have sex. Yeah it was hot and steamy but I would have stopped before it got too far.

His face softened when he heard this last part. "Would you really?" He lifted his eyebrows and waited for me to reply.

_Of course I would have bloodsucker. I care about Nessie and as much as I want it now, I promised you I wouldn't. I never broke a promise_. I glanced over at Nessie and her hair that was messed up from our make out session.

"That's what you call it," Edward sneered. "From now on, I am keeping a close watch on you wolf."

"I count on it leech." I growled and he stood straighter never looking away from my face.

"You can leave now," Edward hissed. I nodded, gave Nessie a quick kiss and was out the front door.

"Jake," Bella called and she met me on her lawn. "He will calm down don't worry. I'll make him see reason."

"Good luck with that," I said angrily.

"Listen Jake," she took hold of my hand and looked up at me. "I trust you and no matter what, you are never going to lose that trust. I know you have the best interest for Renesmee."

"Thanks Bells," I said softly letting go of her cold hand.

"Just keep off the hot and heavy stuff until the honeymoon for my sanity." She requested grinning at me.

"Can do," I grinned back at her. I knew though that it was easier said than done.

**Review! Review! Review! Let me know what you are thinking! I'll update soon! **

**Pimping up a story I have been hooked on by lizaroni! If you like Jake and Nessie you will love this one! Check it out! I love it!**


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own my fantasies about Taylor Lautner. **

**Thanks for all you that followed, favorited, and reviewed! I appreciate it! **

**This is rated M. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

I looked around my room and sighed, not wanting to pack away my memories yet. It was a sad yet exciting task. Sad because I would be leaving my parents, the security I felt for years. Exciting because in a week, I would be Mrs. Black and living with Jake at a house on the reservation that Jake bought.

I got off my bed and pulled a box over to my book shelf. Good thing I had vampires and werewolves helping me out because these boxes were going to be heavy. I flipped through the pages of some of the books, smiling as I read different scenes. I was on the floor, sitting cross legged and flipping through a Jane Austen novel when Jake came in and sat on the floor next to me.

"Hey beautiful," he said leaning in to give me a kiss before sitting right by me. "Need some help?"

I sighed, looking at the books knowing that I wanted to say goodbye to them in my own way before I brought them to a new home. He must have read the look on my face because he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Girls and their books." I shrugged for an answer and placed the book in the box. "You know I can pack other things."

"Are you done packing all your stuff?" I asked grabbing another book off the shelf and holding it gently in my hands. Jake wanted to get moved into the house before the wedding, though I don't see what the rush was. Aunt Alice and Grandma were sure to go in and redecorate before we came back from the honeymoon anyhow.

"Yes and in the house already," he answered grinning broadly at me. "Not unpacked though. Didn't know how you wanted everything set up."

I did not look forward to this task. I always went to Aunt Alice for stuff like this. "Why don't we just ask Grandma and Aunt Alice?"

"I want this to be our own place that we set up together," he explained, grabbing hold of one of my hands.

"But I am not any good at doing this." I gestured around my room. "This is the work of Aunt Alice. She knows us. If I tell her to not go overboard and keep it to a low key theme, can we? Plus if Grandma is helping she won't let her go to far." I gave him a pout and big eyes.

He laughed and kissed me. "Fine," he agreed. "But nothing to out there."

"Thanks!" I said and turned back to the books. "Why don't you go pack up my closet? Just make sure to leave outfits out for this week."

"Yes m'am," he said leaping for the closet with box in hand.

We both packed in silence, him in the closet and me with my books. I was on to box number two and I still had half a bookshelf to go. This method wasn't very good. I laid back on the floor, back starting to ache from hunching over books.

"Nessie!" Jake exclaimed. I sat up and looked over in the direction of the closet.

"What?" I asked not wanting to move.

"Come here!" He peeked around the corner and his face was a mixture of wonder and sadness. I got up and peeked into the closet.

"What did you find?" I asked hands on hips. Jake was the one on the ground now, black leather backpack in hand.

"Do you remember this?" He asked holding the backpack up by one of its straps.

I nodded, remembering the day Mom gave me the backpack before a tearful I love you. My mind wondered to my locket in a case by my nightstand that they gave me my first Christmas. I didn't want it to get ruined.

I sat down next to him and grabbed the backpack from his hands. I pulled it into my lap and held it close to me for a second, remembering the horror we all felt. I never looked in my backpack to see what it might contain. I just hid it in my closet, knowing someday, when I reached maturity, I would appreciate and understand the contents more. I glanced up at Jake who gave me an encouraging nod and I slowly zipped down the zipper.

I pulled out more cash than I have ever seen. I knew that my family was rich but this was beyond what I thought. Haven't they noticed this money missing?

"Wow," Jake said staring at the stacks of bills I was pulling out. I just nodded my head and pushed the money aside. I would have to give that to Mom later.

Once the money was aside there was a manila envelope. I pulled the tabs up and slid the contents out of it. There were five items in it: a driver's license, two birth certificates, and two passports. I saw Jake's face on the driver's license and handed it over to him.

"Jacob Wolfe," he read and chuckled. "Leave it to Bella," he muttered with a smile. I opened a passport and gasped at it. It belonged to Vanessa Wolfe. The picture of me was from my first year and I couldn't believe how young I looked. I looked up at Jake and he was studying his own passport and birth certificate. "According to this I was twenty seven when Bella made this." He gave me a grin and his eyes lit up. "Do I look like it?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Did I look like I was five?" I handed him the passport and he smiled.

"It's weird seeing you this young Nessie," he said looking back up at my face. "Even back then you were stunning." He looked at the picture again and I stared at him. From my earliest memories, all I wanted was Jacob. He was my everything, like I was to him.

I remembered my mom's words to him before the battle and leaned over to share it with him.

I pressed my hand to his face and shared my memory of my mom. _"You're the only one I we could ever trust her with. If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."_ I held my hand on his face and let my memory of the same moment flicker to my dad. _"Goodbye, Jacob, my brother, my son."_ I pulled away with tears in my eyes. We haven't had to remember that day in a very long time; the moment when I could have lost all my family forever.

Jake had tears in his eyes and I knew he had the same feelings as me. He threw the passport in his hand in the pile and pulled me onto his lap holding me close. I felt the tears in my own eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck holding him closer. We both knew that we were safe, for now, but the day still haunted me and I knew it haunted Jacob as well.

I broke away from him to grab the backpack, wanting to see what else was in it. Jake let me, his own curiosity getting the better of him. I pulled out four envelopes with names written on them: Jacob, Renesmee, Renee, and Charlie. I traced Renee's name and sighed. I have never met this Grandma and she believes my mom is dead. It was easier for her to believe that.

I put Grandpa's letter in the pile, knowing that it was meant for his eyes only. I gave Jake his letter and he took it gently in his hands. A piece of paper fluttered down when I went to put Renee's letter in the pile as well. Jake grabbed it and read it giving me a confused look. _Rio de Janeiro_ was all it said.

"Must have been where Bella wanted us to go," he said still looking at the paper. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rio, eh? Know any Spanish or Portuguese?" I asked. He growled at me and his lopsided smile was back.

"Only a few words, not enough to do us any good," he said with a smile. "I don't know what Bella was thinking sending us there."

I glanced down at our letters. Jake didn't open his yet either. "You going to open your letter?"

"Not sure," he answered, looking at the envelope in his hand. "I guess I'll go crazy if I didn't though."

He ripped the top of the envelope off with his finger and slid the paper from it. I leaned back so I could read it with him.

_Jake,_

_I know that I didn't explain any of this to you but trust me when I say I didn't have time. Also I didn't want Edward figuring out what I had planned. I know you will take care of Renesmee and keep her safe. There is no one else I would trust more with this task than you. You want all the happiness in the world for my daughter and I know you will keep her happy and loved. You are my best man Jake. I am terrified of leaving everyone I love but I will do anything to take care of Renesmee. Thank you for always being there, even when it seemed like the choices I made were stupid to you. I love you Jacob. You are my best friend and rock to depend on. Tell her about us often. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

Jake folded up the paper and sighed, burying his face in my hair. "I'm glad nothing happened." He said. I shook my head in agreement, terrified to open my letter now. I slowly opened it and unfolded the letter.

_My beautiful Renesmee,_

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I have loved you from the very beginning and always will. You must be brave now and remember everything I told you. I know you will be safe and loved with Jacob. You, Renesmee, will be the most extraordinary being there ever was. Never doubt yourself for a second. I know right now, it seems unfair that you had to leave us. Know that I did not do this with an easy heart. I would never have let you go if I didn't know that this was my only option. I love you so much Renesmee. You are everything to me._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I felt the tears in my eyes and could not imagine what my mom must have felt as she was writing these letters, thinking she was going to die. I remember that day, how my parents held hands and waited for the fight to start, willing to die for me together. I felt lucky to have them as parents.

Jake and I didn't see my dad and mom standing in the entry way to my closet. What a sight we must be: Papers astray around us, letters in hand, and us holding each other tight with tears in our eyes.

"Told you," Dad said with a small smile at Mom. I jumped out of Jake's arms and sprang into Dad's waiting ones.

"I love you guys," I said not able to stop the tears. I buried my face into Dad's chest and Mom started to stroke my hair.

"Everything is fine now honey," she said soothingly. "We are safe."

I nodded my head and let go of Dad. He wiped the tears off my face and smiled at me. "Like your mother said, we are fine."

I sighed and smiled. Jake and I were caught up in a nightmare and a moment of a what if scenario. I started to calm down and I felt my parents' cool hands on my hair and arms. I hated that I was going to leave this house soon. For the first time, I felt sad about getting married.

"We will always be here," Dad said with a smile, trying to reassure me. "Forever."

I gave them a small smile and looked back at Jake who was composed once again and smiled at me. Suddenly, all of my doubts disappeared. Dad was right, they were going to be here forever and I was going to spend forever with Jake. I beamed at the thought.

**Review! Review! Review! I love your feedback! I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own a much loved Pinterest board for a twilight wedding. **

**Thanks for reviews, following, or favoriting! I really appreciate them! Here's another chapter!**

**This is rated M. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

I stood inside the Cullen's house pacing back and forth. Today was the most exciting and most nerve wrecking day of my life. Quil laughed and I turned to glare at him. "This won't be so funny to you when it's your turn," I growled.

Quil beamed at me and shrugged. "That day is long off," he said. Then he gave me an ear to ear grin. "Though I know Claire will be a gorgeous bride." I knew the feeling he had. Every wolf who imprinted knew what we felt.

Seth was sitting on the couch and smiled up at me. "Relax Jake," he said. "Everything is going to be perfect." 

I knew what Seth said was going to be true. I just couldn't help feeling this overwhelming feeling in me. I couldn't wait to marry Nessie but I had an unexplained terrifying reason as well. I took a couple deep breaths and sighed. "When do we leave to go back to La Push?" I asked.

Jasper walked in when I asked and snickered. "When Alice deems you presentable to leave."

I felt myself calm down considerably. I smiled thanks at Jasper and looked myself over. "It's the best I'm going to look," I told him, straightening my shirt. I was grateful that we didn't have to wear jackets and ties. Alice wanted a "chic beach wedding". I had no idea what that meant but it made me happy to be comfortable in the khakis and long sleeved white button down I wore. I rolled my sleeves up once again, giving myself something to do.

"You look perfect!" Alice trilled examining me as she came in. She smiled and glanced over at Quil and Seth. "You guys can go now." She said still beaming. She looked at me again and her smile was now sincere. "Thanks for letting us use it for one day."

"It's no problem Alice," I told her, returning her smile. "Just make sure they keep to other towns. I promised the rest of the pack it's a one time deal."

Alice smiled. Nessie wanted to get married in La Push at the beach and Alice was intent on giving Nessie the wedding she dreamed of. When Alice asked me, of course I couldn't deny Ness anything she wanted. Except for sex, but that was going to change tonight.

Alice pranced away, going to finish getting Nessie ready. I lead the way from the room to the Ferrari that Bella let us use for today. I took the driver seat and felt the engine purr. It was amazing.

When we got back to La Push, the rest of Nessie's family was getting the ceremony and reception set up. I headed to help Billy get ready for the wedding. Paul was there with Rachel. She came bounding over to me giving me a tight hug. 

"My little brother getting married," she cried. She stood back and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "You're all grown up!" I smiled and nodded my head.

Paul gave me a swat on the back and smiled at me. "I remember what it felt like before getting married."

"You were so hung over you almost missed it," Quil said with a grin. Paul laughed and gave a weary glance at Rachel.

"I didn't say I enjoyed it," he mumbled. I left them in the living room and made my way to Billy's room. I opened the door and saw him sitting in the chair looking out the window.

"Hey old man," I said softly. He turned and smiled at me. He looked genuinely happy, which made me smile. I didn't know if he really was okay with me and Nessie. Not that I could change anything anyhow. I imprinted and that was that.

"I was just remembering my wedding day," he said softly. I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. We were silent for a couple minutes before a knock was at the door.

"Jake, Alice says it's time," Seth called through the door.

I looked down at my dad and grinned at him. "You ready old man?"

Billy smiled and patted my hand. "Yes."

I wheeled him out of the room and Paul came to take him over. "Alice looked like she was ready to kill if you didn't get out there soon," he explained. I said a quick thanks and ran out of the house to the beach, Seth and Quil behind me.

Alice was waiting for me and she pushed me toward the ceremony space. All the seats were full and I smiled at the simple space. The archway for the vows had fabric hanging from it blowing in the breeze. Seashells lined the aisle and the seats had different blue bows flowing from them. I swallowed and slowly made my way to the very front.

I saw my family in the front row and then I caught Bella's eye. She gave me a wink and I felt myself start to get nervous again. I glanced over at Nessie's family and even Rosalie grinned at me. Wow. I turned my attention to the aisle now. Leah walked up the aisle in a pale blue dress. I was shocked to see how nicely she looked in the dress and she glared at me. I snickered to myself and heard Quil and Seth laughing as well.

The music changed and I felt my heart beat out of control. I took a deep breath to slow my breathing. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them and looked at the end of the aisle.

Ness was in view now on Edward's arm. She was breathtaking. I felt myself grin the biggest grin I ever smiled. She was a beauty in white. Her dress was flowing and had sparkles shimmering on it. Her hair was up but ringlets framed her face and brown eyes. She wore the locket Bella and Edward gave her on her first Christmas. On her wrist was the promise bracelet I gave her the first Christmas too. I didn't know she kept that.

She looked at me with a small smile and I loved the blush that came to her face. Finally, she was in front of me and Edward placed her hand in mine. I thanked him and he smiled in understanding. Long ago Edward gave me permission to marry his daughter and even told me he couldn't think of anyone better.

Nessie squeezed my hand and I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and the pastor started talking. Nessie wanted to say the vows her parents did and I had no objection. Whatever made her happy, I would do.

"I Jacob, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be my wife," I smiled at her and she had tears in her eyes. "To love and to hold, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live."

I barely heard Nessie saying her vows. I was still staring at her beauty and her eyes. She picked up my left hand and slid the ring on my finger. I picked up her hand, kissed it, and then slid the ring onto her finger. "I do," I said loud and clear.

We were kissing then. No one else was there, just the two of us. I held Nessie close to me and she broke the kiss before I did and smiled up at me.

"Mister and Misses Jacob Black," he called out. I kissed Nessie again gently and she squeezed my hand again. The ceremony seemed to go by so fast and I felt like I missed almost everything that had been said. I smiled and we were hugged by familiar arms.

I held on to Nessie's hand and we had to break eye contact to talk to the family that surrounded us. I was pulled into Bella's arms and she smiled at me. "Now we really are family," she said.

I laughed. "The first time I said that you tried to rip my throat out." Her laugh chimed and Edward was by her side now.

"Congratulations," he said with a genuine smile. "I am glad to see she is so happy."

"Thanks Edward," I said and Nessie was right by my side again.

I twirled Nessie around and she giggled. She was really mine now and I loved it. I kissed her again and held her close as we danced in a circle. "How are you doing Mrs. Black?" I asked her, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I am doing fantastic," she said putting her arms around my neck. The night had been long but I had to give it to Alice, she knows how to throw a party. Edward tapped my shoulder and asked to dance with Nessie. I gave her to him and made my way to Billy and Charlie.

Charlie gave me a pat on the back and smiled. "I admit I wanted you to end up with Bella, but I guess I will settle with my granddaughter."

I laughed and watched my wife with her dad gliding on the dance floor. "Edward was what Bella needed," I told him. "As much as I would have hated to admit it in the past, he is her soul mate."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Bella is happy now; Always full of joy when I see her. Nessie is a lot like her."

I didn't have to argue with that. I felt an arm slide around my waist and looked down to see the face of my wife. "Talking about me?" She asked.

Charlie gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Just how much like your mom you are."

Nessie looked over at Bella who was dancing with Edward. They were so into each other, I bet they were remembering their wedding day. I didn't want to think about that day. I had only been there for a few minutes before I had to leave.

I looked at Nessie's face, full of love and joy. I never thought I would find someone like her. I had waited so long for this day and today, I was the luckiest man on Earth.

Sam came over then and shook my hand, Emily right by his side. Sam and I were on good terms now but I still felt a little awkward with him. There were still two Alphas and I felt bad that the wolves were still in two packs.

Leah came by then, venom in her eyes as she glanced at Sam and Emily. Emily pulled Sam's hand and they excused themselves.

"You know how to make yourself known," Billy chuckled. Leah stood by Sue who just joined Charlie.

"Jake," she said ignoring Billy's comment. "Alice wanted me to tell you it's time to go to your flight."

I nodded and she still stood there just staring at Nessie and I. "Thanks Leah," I said. I saw jealousy in her face for a moment before she turned to leave. I knew Leah wanted to get over Sam and imprint.

"We better go," I told the others and they gave their goodbyes. We walked through the crowd, never letting go of each other's hand. Emmett stopped us to give Nessie a hug.

"Good luck tonight," he told her with a laugh and a wink.

Rosalie slapped him and pulled Nessie in for a hug and kiss. "Don't listen to him," she assured Ness. "He only ever has one thing on his mind."

Nessie blushed and I excused us, trying to find Alice. She stood next to Jasper ,Bella, and Edward. She grabbed Nessie's hand and dragged her toward my house, telling me that she would be back in a few minutes.

I turned to Bella and Edward. "Hey," I said lamely.

"You made it through the whole day," she chimed. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Barely," I answered. I looked at the direction Alice went. "She was worth it though."

Edward was the one to give me a smile and he put his arm around Bella. "So you finally are our son in law," he said with a bit of laughter.

I groaned and put my hands in my pocket. "Do I have to call you Mom and Dad?"

"No!" Bella exclaimed with a laugh.

Jasper was silent during our exchange but he had a smile on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"I haven't felt this much happiness since Bella was a newborn," he explained. I remember what Edward told me earlier about Jasper being drawn to happiness.

I looked over at the reception. There was plenty of dancing and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Alice did well. Speaking of the pixie she was skipping back toward us. I frowned not seeing Nessie anywhere.

"She is waiting for you at the house," she explained. "The car is ready to go."

I gave goodbyes to them and hurried to the house. I opened the door and Nessie was sitting there, pulling on her converse. I made my way into the room and scooped her into a hug.

She hugged me back and pressed her lips against mine. I moaned and held her closer, deepening the kiss. It was thrilling to know that soon, very soon, we would finally get to be together.

I pulled away and held her hand. "Ready to go?"

**Review please! New chapter to come soon. Be warned, very lemony! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire which has Robert which reminds me of Twilight which reminds me of Jacob. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. **

**This is rated M! Those of the vanilla nature, turn back while you still can, lemon ahead!**

Chapter Eleven

We finally made it to our cabin in the mountains. The Appalachians were breathtakingly beautiful. I stood and stared at the view while Jake brought in our bags from the car. I sighed in the night and looked up at the stars.

Grandma and Mom found this cabin for us. It was secluded in the mountains and had plenty of room for me to go hunting. I had to admit I was excited to see what kind of animals roamed here. I was hoping to hunt down a bear before I go.

I closed my eyes and felt the breeze across my face. I pulled my arms around me and breathed in the forest. It smelled amazing and reminded me of my husband. I felt his arms around me then and his lips on my neck.

"Ready to go inside?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered and leaned my head back onto his chest. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He took my hand and led me to the entrance.

I giggled and shrieked in glee as he lifted me into his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked, sliding my arms around his neck.

"Carrying you across the threshold," he said as if it was the obvious answer. I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He stood still, returning the kiss with enthusiastic passion.

"Did you want to just stand out here kissing me all night?" I said against his lips. He chuckled and reluctantly pulled away.

He opened the door and strode inside, carrying me as if I weighed nothing. The door to the bedroom stood open and he hurried through it and set me down on the bed. I laughed as I sat up and looked up at him. He smiled softly and I felt a flutter in my stomach. I suddenly remembered the outfit Aunt Alice and Rosalie picked out for me.

I scooted my way across the bed and stood up placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I just need a quick moment in the bathroom," I said and glanced around the room. "Where's my bag?"

Jake nodded toward the other side of the bed and I brushed past him, letting my front slide across his chest. He took a deep breath and I hurried to my bag. I grabbed it and made my way to the bathroom, giving Jake a wink as I closed the bathroom door.

I unzipped the suitcase and looked at the clothes that were packed. A number of other lingerie pieces were included with tonights. I grabbed the black lace corset and matching g-string. I stripped out of my clothing and grabbed my toothbrush, wanting to have fresh breath before I kissed Jake again.

I wiped my mouth off and looked up into the mirror, giving myself a smile. I found my brush and did a few quick strokes through my copper curls, making them shine. I took a deep breath and slipped on the g-string and fastened the front of the corset. I could barely breathe in it. I looked up into the mirror to see the result. I gasped and felt the anxiety rise in me.

I looked the part of the knowing bride, breasts pushed up high from the corset. I knew nothing about sex other than from the scenes I read in books and saw in movies. I grabbed the robe off the back of the door and slipped it on, not wanting to look at myself any more. I sat on the edge of the tub and held my head in my hands.

My stomach was in knots and I felt the panic start to rise in me. What if I wasn't good? What if I didn't know what to do? I took deep breaths, head still in hands and closed my eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jacob's voice came through. "Nessie? You okay in there?"

I shook my head and tried to answer him but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to disappoint Jake. The door opened and I heard Jake's footsteps walk in.

"Ness?" He put his arm around me and put a hand under my chin. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. Jake was staring at me with concern in his eyes. "You okay?" He asked and he brushed away the hair on my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I- I just," I began and looked down at my feet. "I'm worried I might do it wrong?"

Jake laughed and I glared at him. "Is that all?" He kissed me and stared into my eyes again. "Listen Ness, this is my first time too." He took hold of my hand and squeezed it. "I have no clue what I am doing either."

I smiled and caressed his cheek. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"I promise you won't," he said and grinned at me, making me feel relaxed. I kissed him again and he pulled me up and pressed me tight against him. He let his hands wander my back and I moaned into his mouth. He swung me into his arms and carried me back to the bed, throwing me in the middle of the mattress.

I untied the belt of the robe and let it fall open before Jake leaned over me. He stopped on his knees and admired the view. He growled and leaned forward taking my mouth again and leaning me forward so he could pull the robe off of me.

He threw it on the floor and took my outfit in. His breathing was unsteady and I felt myself blush at his stare. "You are gorgeous Nessie," he whispered kissing the top of my breasts and working his way up to my neck. "Do you know how sexy you look right now?"

I moaned as he nipped on my skin and leaned my head back so he could have easier access. I felt my ribs starting to hurt from my panting and the squeezing of the corset. "Corset," I said huskily. Jake understood and sat up again, slowly undoing my corset.

I sighed in relief when I was free from the strain and blushed again when I realized how naked I was. Jake didn't seem to notice, he was tugging his shirt off of him and I let my hands graze his chest hair. He lifted me onto his lap and kissed me, my breasts brushing against his chest.

This seemed simple, almost natural. Maybe everything would work out. I let my fingers play with his hair, enjoying the deepening of the kiss as I tugged on it harder. His hands were wondering my back and then the top of my backside. I moaned as his hands went lower, cupping my butt and squeezing. I bucked up against him feeling his erection and he growled.

I leaned back, letting him kiss my shoulders and neck while I fumbled with his belt buckle. I finally got it unfastened and I undid his pants. He pushed me down onto the bed so I was laying there, practically naked, watching him kick his khakis and boxers off. I blushed once again as I saw _that_ part of him, clear evidence of how aroused he was. I didn't understand how that would even fit in me.

I didn't have much time to worry about it though. His lips were on my stomach and he was slowly making his way up. He licked and nipped as he worked his way towards my breasts. When he got there he looked up giving me an appreciative smile, and let his tongue roll over my nipple. I closed my eyes and moaned, letting the sensation take over me. I felt his other hand kneading my other breast, tugging and rolling my nipple between his fingers. I arched my back, pushing my breast further into his mouth. He moaned and tugged the nipple with his teeth.

I couldn't stop wiggling beneath him. "Jake, please," I begged. He chuckled and met my lips hard. As he worked my lips, I felt my g-string being pulled down my legs. I bent my knees so he wouldn't have to leave my lips and kicked the undergarment off my foot. I felt his large hand wander from my collarbone lightly brushing down, past my breast and sitting on stomach.

My hands were roaming his back and up into his hair. I moaned as his hand traced the inside of my thigh. We were both breathing unevenly and I bravely moved my hips up, bushing my sex on his leg. He growled and repositioned himself over me. He nudged my legs apart wide with his knee and stopped the kiss to look at me.

"Is it okay?" He asked huskily, worry in his voice.

"Definitely," I muttered caressing his face with my hand. He slowly entered me and I felt myself stretch. I heard stories from Aunt Rosalie that it would hurt the first time but I moaned feeling him in me. He gave a thrust and I felt the pain Aunt Rosalie was talking about. I cringed and gasped and all his movements stopped. "Keep going," I told him, remembering her assuring me to just give it a little while. He gave another thrust and kept going, he was slow at first and then his thrusts were faster.

My nails dug into his shoulders and I felt the pain start to mingle with pleasure. I matched his thrusts and he moaned into my ear. I held on to him as I felt pressure rising in me. I arched my back into his chest and he reached a hand down to massage my clit. I felt myself building even faster and I wriggled under him, thrusting higher and faster. He matched me, both of us moaning and growling. I felt my body shake and I moaned his name as I came. He followed right after me, growling my name before collapsing on the bed next to me.

I sighed in pleasure, still panting. Our legs were still tangled and his arm was lying across my stomach. I rolled onto my side and found him grinning broadly at me. He kissed my nose and leaned onto his elbow looking down at me.

"How do you feel?" His eyes were laced with concern but he was happy overall.

"Very good," I said returning his smile. "You're pretty good at this wolf."

He laughed and started tracing patterns on my side. "I learned a few things from the others," he admitted. "It was hard to not listen when it was all they thought about at times."

"Kinky," I giggled thinking of the whole pack reliving the night of one of its members.

Jacob chuckled, "More like uncomfortable."

"What else did you learn from your pack brothers?" I asked swirling my fingers through his chest hair.

"You want me to tell you about the members' sex lives?" He asked with a lift of an eyebrow.

I bit my bottom lip and concentrated on my moving fingers. "I was thinking you could demonstrate," I muttered.

One moment I was cuddling by his side, the next I'm on my back and he is nudging my legs apart. "What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

"Demonstrating," he growled before kissing me. He trailed kisses down my neck and collar bone. He made his way down my front, and down my inner thigh. I moaned and let my head lay back against the pillow, eyes closed in pleasure. I felt him start to lick my thighs now, licking his way toward my core. I blushed thinking of what he was about to do.

His hands were on the top of my thighs now and I leaned down to look at him. He grinned up at me and gave me a wink. I felt my stomach flutter and laid my head back down. He was kissing me now, and then his tongue licking my slit. I moaned and he stuck a finger in me slowly. I felt him pumping his finger in and out. He continued his finger as he sucked on my clit. My hips moved forward and Jake pressed his hand on my stomach, trying to keep me still. I felt the familiar pressure building as he licked and sucked, never stopping his constant pumping. I was moaning loudly then, my fingers in his hair. He added another finger and I felt myself spiraling out of control. I yelled his name as I came and he stopped his movements.

I let myself come down from my orgasm and smiled. He was kissing me and I put my arms around his neck. I opened my eyes and rolled beside him, grinning up at him. "That was amazing," I said in awe.

He chuckled and gave me another kiss. "Glad I could please you."

I nodded and stretched my arms above my head and yawned. It had been a very long day. It didn't seem like only just a few hours ago, I was at my reception dancing with Jake for the first time.

"Sleepy Mrs. Black?" he asked, kissing my neck. I nodded and cuddled into his chest. He lifted me up, pulling down the covers. Soon we were snuggled in bed, me on his chest and his arm around me. I smiled thinking how lucky I was to have this man in bed with me and that I was able to call him mine forever.

**Review please! I hope you enjoyed! New chapter coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.* I own the right to have Twilight movie marathons…like I did last night…**

**Thanks to everyone the reviewed! I really appreciate the comments! Hello to new readers and everyone the followed or favorited me!**

**This is rated M! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

I woke to Nessie rolling away from me in her sleep. I looked over at my wife and smiled, remembering every touch and kiss we shared last night. It was amazing and I never thought anything could feel so perfect. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple, brushing her hair away from her face.

Her forehead was wet and her hair clung to it. I realized it was my heat under the blankets that was making her sweat so much. I moved my arm and threw the blankets off of her. She opened her eyes and gave me a pout.

"Come back," she said softly. I raised my eyebrows at her and looked at the sweat dripping off of her.

"You are already too warm Ness," I explained, standing up. I opened the windows in the room and made my way to her side of the bed. I kissed her lightly and she grabbed my face with her hands, forcing me to stay.

"I don't care," she muttered against my lips. "Get into bed now."

I sighed and crawled over her onto the bed. She shifted herself better into my arms and grinned up at me. Her hair was messy from last night and her lips slightly swollen. I couldn't imagine her any more beautiful. I pulled her against me, loving the way she felt in my arms.

"This is sexy," she said twirling my wedding band around my finger. I smiled looking down at her own rings on her left hand.

"What did you want to do today?" I asked. She tilted her head and gave me a sly smile.

"I think you know what I want to do today Jacob Black." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and swung her sexy leg over me so she straddled me.

I chuckled and tried to keep myself under control. She looked like a goddess from this angle. "Ness, you haven't hunted for a couple weeks. Aren't you thirsty?"

She looked down at me and her eyes lighted up. "Later," she whispered, leaning down and kissing my neck. I grabbed her hips and felt her wiggle her bum against my stomach purposely. I groaned and let her kiss me, playing along with her game. She knew I want it just as much as she did right now.

I stroked my hands up her side and down her thighs, letting them swirl circles as they went. She moaned in my ear and took my earlobe in her mouth. I kissed her arm that was by my neck and leaned up so I could kiss up to her shoulder.

She pushed me back down slowly and began to kiss me again, slipping her tongue in my mouth. I let my tongue dance along with hers and she rolled off of me, pulling me on top of her, never breaking the kiss. I grabbed her and swung her back on top of me. She sat up and looked down at me in confusion.

"Jake," she said worry in her eyes. "I don't know how." She blushed and looked down at my chest.

"Ness," I began holding her hands. "Don't worry about it. Just do what comes naturally." I squeezed her hand and she looked down at me again. "Don't think about it."

She leaned forward and kissed me again fiercely. I grabbed her hips again and rocked myself upward. She followed my motions and I felt her starting to get wet. I growled and lifted her so she was above me. She put her hands on my chest as she slowly sank into me. She sighed as I filled her and I smiled feeling exactly the same way. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at me, not sure of what to do next.

I bucked my hips up and her eyes widened in surprise. She began to move as well and in no time she had her head back and her eyes closed, hands holding mine to keep her balance. We were both on the brink and I came first growling her name.

She fell on top of my chest and giggled looking up at me. "I think I am going to like being married."

I laughed and held her tight against me, smiling into her hair. "I have a feeling we both will." I replied.

I looked in trees to where I saw Nessie last. She smelled a black bear and was eager to hunt it down. I was hiking the woods and wanted to stretch out my limbs. I took my clothes off and tied them to my leg. I began to run and felt myself phase into wolf form.

I ran as fast as I could, keeping an eye out for Nessie as I went. The voices filled my head instantly.

_Jake! How's the honeymoon? _Quil asked.

At the mention I remembered the last couple weeks and growled, knowing they can see everything I did.

_Looks like its going great. _Seth teased and I rolled my eyes.

_Guys Im trying to enjoy my honeymoon, can we all go away? _

_No problem Jake._ Seth said and I thanked him and soon it was just Quil and I.

_Can't leave. Sorry. Giving Claire a run home. _

_You run her home now? _

_Like you can talk. You gave Renesmee rides all the time. _I saw a flash of my wedding in Quil's mind and then I saw Quil's older version of Claire. _How does it feel to be with her?_

_It's amazing. One second, she is everything to you and you would do anything for her. The next, she is by your side forever and it is even more amazing because she chose me. I have never been so happy._

Quil was silent and we ran just showing each other the scenery around us. I saw Nessie around one of the trees and she was leaning over a bear. I felt Quil cringe and said a quick goodbye before phasing. I may be okay with watching Nessie hunt, but the rest of the pack weren't.

I watched her finish with the bear as I pulled on my clothing. She stood up and flipped her hair back. I felt my heart fill with love as she stood in the sunlight. My little half vampire that fell in love with a wolf. She turned and saw me leaning against the tree, arms crossed.

She was quickly in my arms and her hands went onto my chest. "Go for a bit of a run?" She asked picking a leaf and twig out of my hair. I nodded and chuckled, stroking her back. "Any news from Forks?"

"Nothing," I said sighing. There hasn't been anything good going on in Forks for awhile now. Not since the Volturi came. I still shivered at the thought of them and how they were looking for ways to blame the Cullens for the mishap.

Nessie pushed herself away and pulled my hand. "I saw a beautiful waterfall this way."

I let her lead me down the winding trails. We were silent with occasional laughs at one of us tripping over a tree root, mostly Ness. Soon I heard the roar of the falls and Nessie took my hand again, running toward the falls.

She stopped at the stream that was just below the falls and slipped out of her shoes and socks. She climbed onto one of the huge boulders and let her toes sit in the water. I followed her lead and put my feet in the water next to her.

She leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and put my arm around her, holding her close. "Mom called me today to see how everything was going," Ness said casually.

"Oh," I replied. I played with her fingers with my free hand. She sighed and nodded.

"I told her everything was perfect and we would see her next week." This last part was said in a sad voice.

"What is it Ness?" I looked down at her and saw she was thinking.

"I just don't want to leave yet," she said with longing in her voice. "I love having just us here."

"I feel the same way babe," I muttered into her hair. She snuggled into my chest more and used both her hands to play with my fingers now.

"Jake?" She asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" I replied, watching the water rush over the moss covered rocks.

"Do you want a kid?" She held her breath while waiting for my answer. I pulled her into a sitting position and looked her in the eye.

"Is this your way of telling me that you're pregnant?" I asked, eyebrows raised in questioning. She blushed and shook her head.

"No. I just want to know." She stared up at me with her lovely brown eyes.

"I honestly don't know Ness," I said pondering the question. "I mean, if it happens than I defiantly would want it." I smiled down at her. "I would like a mini you." I kissed her nose and a tear slid down her cheek. "What Ness?"

She wiped the tear from her face and her lip trembled. "What if we could never have kids?"

I wiped the tears from her face and held it between my hands. "I would be grateful that I have forever with you all to myself." She gave a small laugh but she still had tears in her eyes. "What made you bring this up?" I asked.

"Mom said that on her honeymoon she got pregnant with me and that maybe I would follow her fate as well." She looked up at me with her big puppy eyes. "She doesn't know that I talked to Grandpa." She squeezed my hand and took a deep breath. "Jake, I'm never going to be able to give you kids. My vampire half won't let me. I'm so sorry."

I felt a bit of sadness wash over me at the loss of not having children, but I smiled at her and kissed her. "I don't care if we never have kids Ness. As long as I have you by my side I will be the happiest man ever." I wiped her tears again and gave her a hug. "No more crying Ness. I can't stand to see you cry."

She leaned back from me and wiped her tears away and nodded. "I love you Jacob Black." Nessie took my mouth then and held me tight. I returned the embrace and held her close, knowing that all she needed was my reassurance.

"I love you," I said against her urgent lips. I knew soon we would be making love in nature. Two beings that were so different but predetermined for each other. The werewolf and the half vampire together forever.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!* I own my dreams of Robert…sigh…**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to all you that followed and favorited! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have finals right now and I have been studying like crazy! Finally got some time to focus on a chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

The plane ride home was quiet. I knew we were both thinking about how it was the end of our honeymoon. Ever since I got the baby conversation off my chest, I have felt ten times better. I should have known Jake wouldn't care whether or not I could have kids. I knew he could never lie to me and so I believe him.

He was sleeping right now, his head leaning back against the chair. I stroked his hand that was in mine, letting my thumb draw circles on his skin. I stared at him with a small smile on my face. Every second of the last few weeks were amazing. I never thought I could love him more than what I did before we got married. The captain's voice was on the speakers informing us that we would be landing soon and to fasten our seatbelts. I leaned over and kissed Jake softly on the cheek. He groaned as he stretched his muscles and blinked away the sleep.

"Seatbelts buckle," I informed him, buckling my own. He sighed and fastened his own before leaning back against the seat and staring at me.

"I can't believe it has already been three weeks," he said. He grabbed my hand and twisted my wedding ring around my finger.

"I know," I answered, my voice a little sad. I missed my parents though. This was the longest I had ever been away from them. I was excited to see my new home too. "Excited to see what Aunt Alice and Grandma did to the house when we were away."

Jake rolled his eyes and growled. "Dear Lord, I forgot about that."

"I told them to not go overboard and I'm sure they will listen," I said gently. I stared into his brown puppy dog eyes and leaned forward giving him a kiss on the mouth. I sat back in my seat and just smiled at him. "Thanks for marrying me," I whispered.

He grinned at me and leaned forward, holding the back of my neck with his hand. He kissed me deeply, slipping in his tongue. He broke the kiss and kissed my nose. I blushed at our public display of affection and sat there, breathing heavily, and not wanting to enter the real world.

Unfortunately, the plane landed and I knew Mom and Dad would be waiting for us. "Remember," I told Jake swinging my bag off the rack. "Try to not think about the intimate parts of our honeymoon. Dad doesn't need to see that."

Jake laughed and put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Ness, I promise to be good."

Mom and Dad were waiting for us outside the gate with huge grins. I looked at my mom, the most beautiful woman in the world. I ran to her and she wrapped her arms around me, laughing into my hair. I let her go and was into my dad's arms. I felt the hardness of his chest and took in his scent. The smell reminded me of my old home. He chuckled at my thought and kissed the top of my head.

"It will always be your home," he said into my hair. I stepped back and was in Jake's warm arm again. "How was the honeymoon?" Dad asked eyeing us both with a smile and lifted eyebrow.

"Perfect," I said, looking up at Jake with a smile on my face.

"Never wanted it to end," Jake answered gazing into my eyes. I wanted to reach up and kiss him but my parents were standing right there. That didn't stop Jake though.

"Looks like it," Mom giggled. I laughed and turned back to them while still leaning into Jakes side. "Jake did you get taller?"

"I hope so," Jake chuckled. I knew it was an ongoing joke with Mom and him. They stood there talking and I shifted the bag on my shoulder into a more comfortable position.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked. I nodded and stepped toward him and he took my bag and threw on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to his side. His gold eyes were smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist. I loved how protected I felt in my dad's arm.

"You two are doing so well at hiding the uncomfortable thoughts," he said with a smile. "And your thoughts are all just happy." He chuckled. "Except for right now. Jake is wishing he had you glued to his side."

I laughed and looked back and saw Jake half listening to Mom. He caught my eye and gave me a bit of a pout. I winked at him and turned my attention back to Dad. "I missed you Dad," I said.

"You too kiddo," he returned with a smile.

"You guys have been hanging out with Grandpa Charlie too much," I said noticing Grandpa's usual nickname for me.

Jake and I stood in the living room of our house on the reservation. Both of our mouths hung open as we took in our surrounding. Aunt Alice and Grandma had definitely got their hands on this place. It looks like Uncle Em did as well.

The walls were white with a hint of blue in it. Aunt Alice seemed to use our wedding colors throughout the room. The curtains, decorations, and couch cushions had the theme. The couches were white and there were two plump navy blue arm chairs. The coffee table was carved with the packs tattoo and little wolves. The flat screen filled up most of our wall and underneath it were every type of game system that Uncle Em approved of. Photos of our families hung in frames all over the room.

I looked up at Jake and saw the speechlessness in his face as well. Aunt Alice and Grandma delivered. I couldn't believe it and we haven't even seen the rest of the house yet. I smiled at the pictures around me and went to the bedroom, noticing glimpses of the elaborate kitchen as I passed.

I felt my heart stop when I entered our bedroom. Aunt Alice blew up a picture of Jake and me saying our vows on La Push beach and had it framed on the wall surrounded by pictures of Jake and me throughout the years. The pictures where from when I was young to now and in every picture Jake never aging. The walls were dark blue with gold accents and the bed huge. Over the wooden framed bed was a large dream catcher and I giggled at Aunt Alice's touches. This room was perfect. I felt strong warm arms circle my waist and felt him kiss my head.

"Do you like it?" I asked looking around the room. I looked up at him and found him smiling as he stared at the pictures on the wall.

"It's perfect," he said and swept me up into his arms. He threw me on the bed and hovered over me. "Now let's christen this bed." I giggled and leaned up toward him giving him a kiss.

I rolled over and felt the coolness of the silk sheets slide over me. I love Jake but his body heat was a bit overwhelming and the coolness was welcoming. I stretched my arms out and snuggled closer to Jake. "Wanna check out the rest of the house?"

Jake shook his head and growled. "Not when I have you naked in my bed." He nipped at my neck and I titled my head to give him better access.

"We should really visit Billy soon," I told him, closing my eyes at the sensations that were tingling up and down my body.

Jake stopped and growled. "You know how to kill a mood Ness."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "All his kids are gone now," I explained as I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You've been gone for three weeks. I know he misses you."

Jake sighed and threw the covers off him. He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes from off the floor. "What are you doing?"

"You want me to see my Dad so badly, I thought I would get it over with now so we can get back here and have you concentrate on me." He winked at me as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Get dressed," he said leaning over and giving me a kiss.

Soon I was dressed and we were out the front door. We passed a couple people that waved at us and shouted greetings. We made it to Billy's and Jake entered the house without knocking. I followed a little behind him wanting him to be the first person Billy saw. I knew how precious Jake was to Billy and with Billy's declining health; I wanted them to have as much bonding time as possible.

Billy greeted us with his usual friendly smile and hugs. He told us the news about the reservation and that Rachel and Paul's newborn baby boy was good and healthy. I remember Rachel at our wedding looking like she was going to give birth that night. They were supposed to be coming over tonight so Billy could see his grandson for the first time and he was insistent that we stay so we could see our nephew.

Jake assured Billy we would stay and flipped on the television to the baseball game. He sat close to Billy and they discussed the game. I felt my heart swell as I looked at them. I just wished that I could give Jake a kid of his own, but I knew that even if we did have a baby, Jake and I would outlive it. For a second, I was grateful for my inability to have a baby.

The phone rang and Jake got up to answer it laughing at a comment Billy made. "Hello," he said, a smile plastered on his face. Suddenly the smile left him and he sat down on the kitchen chair, his hand running through his black hair. "Slow down Paul, explain." He sat for a couple minutes more his eyes shutting tightly. "Where?" He opened his eyes and stood up. "We're on our way." He hung up and placed the phone down.

"Jake what's going on?" Billy asked. Billy and I stared at Jake and were stunned to find tears in his eyes.

"Rachel and Paul were just in an accident," he said.

**Review! Review! Review! I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have college exams right now so it is crazy over here. I will get another chapter out by tomorrow night so let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!* I own a new car! Huzzah!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I appreciate it!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

The car was completely quiet as I drove to the hospital. I never heard Paul sound so panicked. Nessie held my right hand as I drove and Billy was silent in the back seat. It was a good thing Edward got Ness a new car for our wedding gift. Billy would have never fit in my trusty car. I turned into the hospital parking ramp and found a handicap spot.

I pushed Billy's chair fast as we headed into the building, Nessie's vampire half keeping up with me. We were at the reception area and I looked around to catch sight of Paul. Nessie went to the desk and asked for Rachel's room as Billy and I waited silently, my hand on his shoulder. Nessie led us to the elevators and we waited for the doors to open. Everything was too slow and I wanted to get to Paul and Rachel.

The doors opened as we got to our floor and Paul was in the waiting room, pacing. I wanted to run to him but I knew Billy would want me to stay by him. "Paul," I yelled. Paul turned to us with sad eyes. Tears were on his face and he looked like hell. His face was bruised and scratched and I noticed that he held a hand to his ribs.

"Jake," Paul said pathetically as we made our way to him. Nessie went straight to him and gave him a hug. I knew that was something he probably needed at this moment.

"How is she?" Billy asked. Paul shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know yet," he said with a crack in his voice. "They haven't told me." He sat down on the chair behind him and put his head in his hands. "And Jack is in surgery as well."

"Jack?" I asked and I sat down next to Paul.

"My son," he whispered. I felt my chest tighten and I placed my hand on Paul's shoulder. Nessie sat beside Billy and held his hand. At least someone was comforting him. I felt a surge of love for my wife and her thoughtfulness.

"What happened Paul?" Billy asked.

Paul didn't look up. He just sat with his head in hands leaning against his legs. "We were on our way back from town to your place. A truck didn't stop at the light and it hit us on the passenger side. I managed to get out and pull Rachel and Jack from the car. The ambulance came and took us here." He took a deep breath and looked up at Billy. "The driver was texting and he was killed instantly."

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked looking at Paul's injuries.

"Better than Rachel," Paul said. "Carlisle was the doctor that got to us first. He bandaged me up and said I would be fine in a couple of hours, thanks to my wolf genes. Rachel wasn't as lucky. Both her and Jack were pulled into emergency surgery. Carlisle is working on her now."

"He is the best at his job," Nessie assured him. I gave a small smile at Ness and she gave me a concerned one back.

We all sat in silence, waiting to hear news about Rachel and Jack. Nessie took Billy to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Paul was shaking beside me and I put my hand on his shoulder again. "You alright?"

Paul looked up at me, agony in his eyes. "What am I going to do without her Jake?"

I didn't know how to respond so I was quiet. I never really liked Paul but he was in love with my sister and I knew the love that comes with imprinting felt like. I couldn't imagine my life without Nessie. "I don't know Paul."

"I don't know if I can live without her. I don't know…" Paul choked and his head was in his hands again. I couldn't imagine what he felt like right now. I don't know what a man would do without his imprint.

"You have Jack," I said softly. He shook his head and sat up, looking me in the eye.

"Jake, I might have Jack." He took a deep breath and wiped his face. "I can't believe I haven't heard anything about either of them."

"We will soon." I said and stood up as Carlisle came into the room. Luckily Billy and Nessie were just coming back.

"How are they doc?" I asked. Nessie came to my side and put an arm around my waist. I held her close.

"Jack is out of surgery and he is fine. He is sleeping and will recover fully." Carlisle's eyes then became sad and I saw the compassion in them. I knew the answer to the second part of the question before he said it.

"During surgery, Rachel's heart stopped," he began looking at Paul with sadness in his eyes. "Her internal injuries were too much and she lost a lot of blood. We tried our best but I'm afraid the injuries were too severe. She didn't make it."

"Tell me your wrong," Paul whispered, his body starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry Paul. I wish I was," Carlisle gave Billy and me a compassionate stare. "I'm so sorry for you too."

I felt my world around me start to spin. Rachel was dead. I couldn't believe it. My sister was dead. I felt my chest constrict and I had to sit down. I heard Nessie thank Carlisle before I felt her by my side again. I needed to get out of here. I needed to tell the rest of the pack.

I stood up and began to walk down the hallway. Nessie didn't try to stop me. She knew I needed time. I didn't have patience for the elevator so I ran down the steps and out the emergency exit. I stripped from my clothes behind the building and phased. I felt myself starting to fall apart from the seams. I knew it was bad for me, losing a sister, but I couldn't imagine what it was like for Paul: Losing his imprint.

I heard Seth start to talk before he saw and heard what I was sharing. _I'm so sorry man._

_Tell Sam and the rest of the pack. Paul is really going to need all our help. I know you don't know what it feels like to imprint, but it's bad. I need Sam now. _

_I'm on it. _I heard Seth howl and saw him running in the woods near the reservation. I heard Quil, Jared, and Leah right away.

_More vampires? _I heard Jared ask.

_What's going on Jake? _Sam asked.

I knew the rest of the pack couldn't hear Sam but I shared the memory and let them all see it. I focused on Paul especially.

_I'm on my way. _Sam thought.

The rest of the pack agreed to stay at the reservation and find a place for Paul to stay so he didn't have to do this alone. I heard the pity and concern in their thoughts, even Leah's. I pushed them aside and gave them thanks before I ran back and phased.

When I got back to the waiting room, Nessie was holding Paul in her arms. He was shaking and I heard the sobs from the stairway. Billy was crying softly and I bent down and gave my dad a hug. We would have to tell Rebecca soon, but for now I was going to morn with the old man in silence.

Nessie was crying softly too, her cheeks streaked with tears. She was whispering to Paul and I wanted her in my arms then. She met my eyes and I just stared at her. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost that woman.

Sam came out of the elevator and I knew he ran here. Paul sat up. Sam patted Billy's shoulder and then came and hugged me. First time I got hugged by Sam. "I'm sorry Jacob."

"Thanks," I said lamely. "Paul needs it more than me."

Sam turned to Paul and sank down on the seat next to him. "Paul," he said softly.

"She's gone," Paul sobbed. He turned his eyes filled with pain to Sam. "What do I do Sam?"

Even though I was an alpha, we all looked to Sam for the answers. He was the older brother to the early pack members. "Try to get through it," was all Sam said.

I felt Nessie's hand in mine and I looked down at my wife. "Let's take Billy home," she said softly.

"Paul," I choked out.

"I'll stay with him," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling exhausted. In the morning I would have to start arranging the funeral plans. "Maybe Paul should go home too."

"Jack," Paul said quietly. I knew he wanted to be there for his son. The one connection he had to Rachel.

"Alright then. We will be back tomorrow," I said. Sam nodded and I knew Paul was in good hands.

…..

I laid in bed thinking about Rachel. I had to admit that she was my favorite sister. I loved Rebecca but Rachel was always there. I felt tears in my eyes and felt an ache in my throat. I missed my sister.

Nessie came in to the room and slipped into the bed. She insisted that Billy stayed with us at our house for awhile. He needed to be around family. She helped him get settled into the guest room and I knew she comforted him in his grief. I was lucky to have a wife like Ness. I was lucky to have a wife at all.

Ness arranged herself on her pillows, keeping a bit of distance between us. I felt the tears threatening to fall then. I reached over and pulled her to my chest. The tears fell and I was sobbing, clinging onto my wife. She held me and let me cry silently. Finally I felt myself recover and I wiped my face.

"I'm sorry," I said and I felt like an idiot for crying like that.

"Jake don't be ridiculous," she said. "You lost your sister. Any loving brother would cry." I hugged her closer. "Besides, it's a nice change to not be the one crying. It's nice to comfort you for once."

I looked down at my wife on my chest. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, crushing her to me. She looked at me with eyebrows raised. "I can't imagine ever losing you," I explained.

She must have felt my passion then because she straddled me, kissing me deeply. We made love slowly and heartfelt. I knew that I never wanted to feel the way Paul must be feeling right now. I was lucky to have my wife in my bed with me. I was lucky to be able to make love to her and give her all of me.

"I love you," I whispered into Ness's ear. "I never want to lose you."

"You never will," she assured me, caressing my face. "You have me forever."

**Review! Review! Review! So I know it's kinda a sad chapter but there is a point to it. I swear**** Would like to hear your feedback! Updating soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!* I own a droid mini which I read all fanfiction on. :)**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Glad you are enjoying it and leaving feedback. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

I woke to Jacob's arms holding me tightly. Every morning for the past three days, I have awoken in the same position. Jake kept repeating to me all the time how happy he was he had me. I felt my hair move as Jake's snores blew into it. I lifted his arm carefully and shimmied my way out of the bed. Thankfully, Jake just grabbed my pillow and hugged it to his chest, snoring softly. I smiled at his sleeping form and made my way out of the bedroom.

I headed to my now high-tech kitchen, planning on making the Black men some breakfast. I was just starting to pour pancake batter into the pan as Billy rolled in. I smiled at him and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Any news?" Billy asked as he took the cup from my hands.

"Carlisle called me last night and said that Jack will be able to come home in a couple days," I said brightly to him.

"Good," he said with a slight smile. "Paul coming home?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, biting my lower lip. "Jake won't tell me anything about it. Carlisle says Paul is healed physically but emotionally no improvement."

I flipped the pancakes over and grabbed some plates from the cupboard. I pulled some forks out as well and set those on the table. I put the pancakes on a plate and slipped it toward Billy. I pulled the syrup from the cupboard handing it to him.

"I don't expect him to until after the funeral. Even then, losing an imprint can make a man insane," Billy said with a sigh. "I didn't imprint on Sarah, but I know what it feels like to lose your soul mate."

I nodded in understanding. After all, my parents were the perfect example of true love. If either of them died, I have no idea what they would do. I watched my husband walk into the kitchen with only his sweatpants on. I didn't have a clue about what I would do if I lost Jake. To live eternity knowing you will never see your soul mate again. I felt a chill run down my spine and I felt a burst of love for my husband. I then thought about Paul having to live eternity without Rachel.

"Rebecca is flying in today," Jake said sitting at the table. I sat a huge plate of pancakes in front of him and kissed his cheek.

"What time?" Billy asked looking up from his breakfast.

"Noon," Jake replied. "I'm going to go pick her up after I stop at the hospital to check on Paul."

"Good," Billy said and he looked back down at his food.

"It will be okay," Jake said softly and I knew their hearts must be aching right now. "Why don't you come with me old man?"

Billy nodded with sad eyes and took one last sip of his coffee. "I'm going to go get ready then. Excuse me."

I nodded and watched him roll away. I turned my attention to my husband who was quickly devouring his breakfast. "You best get ready too," he said with his mouth full.

I leaned against the counter and looked at my husband. "Actually Jake, I was wondering if you needed me to go?"

Jake stopped eating and stared at me. "You don't want to go?"

"It's not that I don't want to go," I explained quickly and sat in the chair next to him. "Well, I never met Rebecca before and I think it might be better if it was just you and Billy to meet her."

Jake looked at me with suspicion in his eyes. "You need to hunt don't you?" 

I bit my lower lip and lowered my lashes. "Yes," I answered. It had been a while since my hunt during my honeymoon. I looked up at his brown eyes and felt a wave of shame. "I don't have to though; I'll go with you if you want."

Jacob grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Ness, it's not a secret to me that you need to hunt. I understand." He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "You go hunt and I'll meet you back here for lunch. Rebecca is going to be hungry and so will I."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'll stop by Grandma's and finish the funeral plans with Aunt Alice."

He frowned and sadness washed over his features. "Tell Alice I really appreciate everything she is doing. Also, can you tell your family I'm sorry they can't come to it? They mean a lot to me but the rest of the pack isn't okay with it. I don't need to push Paul anymore than he needs to be."

"Of course," I said and squeezed his hand. "I'm going to go then."

He let go of my hand and I went to our bedroom and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. I was heading out the front door, keys in hand, when I heard Jacob yell to wait. I spun around and saw my husband run out of the hallway. He swept me up and planted a swift kiss on my lips. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," I said and I slipped out the door flashing him a smile.

….

Grandpa and Dad were in the living room as I entered my grandparent's place. "Hello darling," Grandpa smiled at me. "How is Jake," he asked in concern.

"Okay," I answered and sat on the couch next to where he was standing. I folded my hands together and just stared out their glass walls at the forest around the house. I felt numb right now. I had been trying to keep Billy and Jacob at bay with their emotions and I still remember Paul when Jake left the hospital and I took over comforting him. I never knew so much hurt could come from one person.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Dad staring at me with concern. "Renesmee?" I stared at him and saw those golden eyes observing me. "Hard to handle so many emotions at once?"

"How do you do it everyday?" I asked turning to him. "How do you do it without feeling numb from exhaustion?"

Dad laughed. "A century of practice."

"He still isn't good at it sometimes," Grandpa laughed. "Remember last year when he had to stay away from you for a time?"

I giggled and felt myself feel a little lighter. Dad hated my thoughts about Jacob. I tried not to think about them now. "Where's Mom?" I asked.

Dad pointed his head toward the kitchen and I got up off the couch. I smiled at the sight of my mom cooking. "Who are you cooking for?" I asked looking at the food on the counters.

"Jake and Billy," Mom replied, pulling out a pan from the oven.

I laughed and grabbed a cookie from a platter. "Don't you think I feed them?"

She smiled and pulled the oven mitt off her hand and came round the counter, pulling me into a tight hug. "Of course I do." She let go of me and held me at arm's length. "How are they?"

I put my hand to her cheek and shared everything possible: from the phone call to this morning. Mom grabbed my hand and removed it from her face. "Paul is hurting the worst I think," I said.

"I think so too," Mom agreed. "Nothing is harder than losing your soul mate. However, losing a child could be equally hard. I remember what it felt like to think I was losing you not so long ago."

I remembered the Volturi and shivered. "Billy is strong."

"So is Jake and Paul will be too once the grief is past," she replied. "I know what it feels like to know you will never see your soul mate again."

"Mom that is a horrible example. Dad came back for you."

"Actually I tried to get myself killed because I thought she was dead," Dad said behind me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. How did I never hear this before.

"If Paul is feeling what I felt when I thought your Mom was dead, then someone better be watching his back."

…

The funeral was a beautiful and sad event. Alice stuck with the tribe's customs and made sure everything went according to plan. I stood by Jake and Paul as the casket was being lowered into the ground. Paul stood tall and he made it through so far with out any tears. The crowd began to go, leaving the Blacks and Paul left standing by Rachel's grave.

The early pack members stood behind us by the woods. I nudged Jake and indicated that I was going to follow the others. He nodded and I made my way to Emily's side. She stood with her arms across her chest, looking over at the pack. "Hi," I said lamely.

"Hey Nessie," she smiled at me. "How are you holding up?"

"Better than Jake," I replied. "Paul losing his imprint really shook him up. It doesn't help that Rachel was his sister."

"I know what you mean," Emily said. "Sam keeps telling me how much he loves me. I don't think they expected this to happen."

Jake and Paul joined the pack now and I saw Paul shaking. He must not have been able to hold it in any longer. "What will he do?"

"Sam says he wants to run away," Emily explained. "Everything around here reminds him of her."

"What about Jack?" I asked.

"I don't know." We watched as Jake and Paul started to argue. I looked over at Emily and we ran toward the pack.

"Paul you can't," Jake said in an angry voice. He grabbed Paul's arm and Paul broke lose of his grip.

"This can't be fixed!" Paul shouted and phased before Jake could do anything else. We watched the huge wolf run out of sight in the forest.

"Jake?" I asked in concern. "Is he coming back?"

"No," Jake replied still looking in the distance of the trees. "He needs to be far away from here and anything that he thinks will remind him of her."

"What did he say?" Emily asked Sam. "Why was he so upset?"

"Well," Sam said looking over at Jake. "He said he was going for good and Jake told him he can't leave Jack. He handed Jake that paper and you overheard what happened at that point. We couldn't convince him to stay."

"What did the paper say?" I questioned Jake.

"He wants us to have custody of Jack," Jake said softly looking over at me.

I felt the world around me stop as I stared at my husband and the paper in his hand.

**Review! Review! Review! Let me know what you think. Thanks! **

**Pimping another story. It's set in 1902 but it's awesome. It's called Wolves of the Pacific by greenpeach20. Another Nessie and Jake love! I love it and recommend it to any Ness/Jake fan. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

***I do not own any characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!* I own my cat, Willow, named after the Buffy character. Buffy reminds me of vampires which reminds me of Twilight. **

**Thanks so much to all new followers and people that favorited! I am loving it! :) **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Paul! Fucking Paul! I was outside in the woods again stripping my shirt off. I know he had to leave but the way he did it was so, fucking Paul. He decided to pull a me nine years ago: Running through the forest, wolf form, trying to live like the animal. I ran a hand through my hair and paced the same strip of land back and forth. Paul requested for Seth to tell me to phase so we could talk. He had some explaining to do. I loved Rachel too.

I threw my shorts on the ground and phased quickly, jumping into the wooded area. I felt Quil and Paul right away. Quil was on patrol and I knew he would stay out of the conversation. I let him run as I focused all my attention on Paul.

_Look, Jake, I know you're pissed._

_What made you think that Paul? The fact that you left with a lame goodbye at my sister's funeral? Or the fact that as you left you handed me a document that makes me Jack's new dad?_

_I wouldn't be the best father I can for him. He needs a father that will be strong. That will give him everything he possibly can. _

_You can give him that Paul! You can be that for him if you give yourself a chance!_

_No Jake I can't! You don't know what I am feeling right now!_

_Paul, I can feel what you are-_

_No Jake. You only feel a tenth of what I am feeling! Remember what you felt when Bella was going to be a bloodsucker? It is a hundred times worse! You don't understand! Every time I see his face, her death is fresh again. The wound will never heal!_

_Paul, please. _

_Take care of my son Jake. _

Paul was gone. Quil was still quiet, running patrol as I stayed as a wolf, waiting to see if Paul would come back. He didn't.

I phased and walked back to my pile of discarded clothes. I slowly slipped the clothes back on and slid down the tree behind me. I sat there, knees drawn up and head leaned back staring at the sky.

There was the crunching of leaves and I looked over to see Nessie walking toward me. She sat down on the boulder in front of me and crossed her legs. She sat there looking nervous and she pulled her sleeves down over her hands.

She looked so much like the day I had "the talk" with her. I chuckled in spite of the past week and she looked at me in confusion. I just looked her up and down and watched her cheeks flush with blood. I remember what I told her that day. "You remind me of Bella blushing all the time," I told her quietly.

Instead of getting angry she just smiled at me. She looked down at her position and the way I was sitting. "Have any impure thoughts about me this morning?" She asked catching on.

"Every morning," I replied with a goofy grin.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed jumping into my lap and hugging my neck. I laughed and held her close to me as we laughed. We held onto each other as our laughter subsided. She pulled back and looked at me with serious eyes. "How is Paul?"

"He's hurting," I said. "I don't think it's going to ever get much better for him. He wants us to raise Jack." She stroked my cheek and her chocolate eyes stared into my dark ones.

"We have to go now Jake," she whispered.

"To do what?" I asked her.

"To go pick up our son," she said with a small smile.

…..

Nessie and I waited at the reception desk as they handled the release papers for Jack. I saw her hand shake a little as she signed her name and I felt her anxiety and nervousness. The receptionist took the papers away and here we were, waiting for a nurse to bring us to Jack.

As we followed the nurse in the blue scrubs, I found Ness' hand and held it tight. She returned the pressure as we slowly made our way across the third floor. We waited outside the room as the nurse went to bring Jack to us.

The nurse came out with a bundle of blue. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, here is your son."

I took the bundle from the nurse's arms and held it gently in my own. Ness moved the blanket so that we could see the baby's face. Nessie gasped as she took in Jack for the first time. He was so handsome. He had Rachel's eyes, "the Black eyes", Dad used to call them. His hair was covered with black hair and he cooed at us as he looked at his new parents.

"Hi Jack," Ness whispered. She stroked his tan cheek with her finger and she smiled so wide. "Let's take our son home Jake."

…..

We both stood over Jack's crib watching him sleep. The doctors said that in a week he will be completely healed from surgery. His little pink mouth was opened as he slept and his hand was by his cheek and felt a surge of love for my nephew.

Ness leaned down and kissed Jack's cheek before she started the mobile above the crib and we snuck out of the room. Tomorrow we were going to go to the Cullens' place and have Carlisle check Jack out and make plans for a nursery.

"We should really get the papers drawn up for adoption," I said as I took my wife in my arms kissing her softly.

"Yeah," she agreed and she shrugged away from me and walked into our room.

I sighed and followed her in the bedroom wondering what set her off so easily. "What did I say wrong?" I asked her as I shut the door and shrugged out of my shirt.

Ness was quiet as she got out of her clothes and into one of my old t-shirts. I longed to throw her on the bed and show her just how I felt looking at her in just that. She was turning down the bed as I growled and threw my pants off.

"What is it?" I said leaping across the bed and grabbed her hands.

She looked up at me with guilt in her eyes. "Nothing is wrong Jake," she said quietly. "I just feel so guilty that I am so happy, considering that you are still grieving Rachel."

"Ness, yes I am still grieving Rachel, but that doesn't mean I never am going to be happy while I'm grieving."

"I'm sorry," Ness said with a sad smile. "I never lost anyone close to me before. I don't know how this all works. I'm just trying to do what feels right at the time."

I then realized that she didn't know what to expect from everything that has happened. She must feel sad but nothing compared to what I felt at losing Rachel and now Paul. I now realized how awkward and complicated this was for her. Everyone close to her was immortal besides Charlie.

"I know Ness. I realize how complex this must be for you." I pulled her into my arms and grinned at her. "But I am thrilled to adopt Jack."

She leaned over and kissed me and I turned so I could deepen the kiss. She slowly climbed over me and was on top of me, leaning over me. I roamed my hand down her side slowly. They finally found her hips and I cupped her ass. She moaned into my mouth and I hooked my fingers into her panties and slowly slid them down. I threw them onto the floor and started to bring her shirt up. She broke our kiss to pull the shirt off the rest of the way. I growled as I flipped her underneath me. I leaned down and licked my lips and gave Nessie a wink.

There was a piercing wail and I sighed as Nessie jerked upward looking toward the door.  
"I'll get this one," I told her with a quick kiss to her lips. "But when I get back, we are starting from where I left off."

She grinned and laughed as I leapt off her and headed out of the bedroom and across the hall. I picked Jack up and cradled him against my chest. He continued to cry so I stroked his back and started to sing the Quileute lullaby my mom used to sing me to sleep with. Jack stopped crying and when I was done singing the song, he was asleep.

I felt his fingers curl against my chest and I felt a feeling I never felt before. I looked down at the baby in my arms, cuddled against my chest. This little person in my arms was mine to raise and mold. I was the one responsible to teach him the ways of the tribe, especially if he takes the genes of his heritage and inherits the wolf.

I just now knew what this meant. Before, I was just Uncle Jake to this baby boy. Now I was a father. I cuddled him closer to my chest and felt his chest rise and fall. This boy was mine to love for as long as he was living. "Jack William Lahote, I promise to give you all I can and to give you a life that your parents wanted for you. I promise to be there when life gets tough and to give you unconditional love. I may not be your biological father, but I will try my best to be the best I can for you." I kissed the top of his black head and gently put him back in the crib.

"Goodnight Jack," I whispered and I quietly left the room, closing the door behind me.

**Review! Review! Review! We are getting close to the end! I only have a couple chapters left. :( Do you guys have anything you want to see before the end of the story? Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I felt the empty side of the bed with my outstretched arm and frowned at the cold sheets. Jake must have got up with Jack and let me sleep in. I sighed and turned onto my side looking at the wall covered with pictures of Jake and me. I smiled and tucked my knees up as I looked at the new addition that Jake had added to the wall last week: a picture of Jack, Jake, and me.

A year and a half has gone by and not a word from Paul. Jake is convinced that someday Paul will come around, but for now, it is just Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jake taking care of Jack. Jake and Billy loved having Jack around even if he got into everything. Just then I heard Jake telling Jack no no about something. I giggled and flipped the blankets off me and sat up stretching.

I padded out to the living room to see my husband righting a plotted plant and Jack toddling toward the kitchen. Jacob grinned when he saw me and I felt my heart quicken. "Good morning," he said brightly.

"Good morning," I replied leaning into his embrace when he made his way across the living room. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss and I pulled him closer to deepen it. I remembered last night and I heard him moan. I laughed realizing I just showed him last night on accident.

"Mmmmwha! Hi!" A small voice called. I smiled and looked down at Jack who was waving to me and blowing me kisses. I picked him up and planted a big kiss on his chubby cheek.

"Hey mister!" I exclaimed. "I see you got into the plants. Have you been giving Uncle Jake a hard morning?"

"Ap!" He cried with a huge grin. I laughed as I carted him to the kitchen grabbing an apple. He clapped his hands and I set him down handing him the fruit. He sat on the kitchen floor and paid close attention to his breakfast.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and I went back to the living room sitting on the couch with Jake. "So I was thinking we could go see my Mom and Dad today."

"You wanna go see Grandma Bella and Grandpa Ed?" Jake asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know they hate when you call them that," I laughed smacking his leg. "I haven't seen my parents in awhile and Aunt Rose wants to see Jack."

Jake growled when I mentioned Rose. "Blondie sees him every week," he complained.

"She just loves him Jake," I sighed running a hand through his hair. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks babe!" I giggled, kissing his neck.

Jack came toddling into the living room with a huge grin on his face. He laughed as he picked up his stuffed animal giving it a kiss and throwing it back on the floor. As he waddled by I scooped him up, smothering his face with kisses. He squealed and wiggled as I held his shirt up and Jake blew on his belly. The house was filled with baby giggles and Jake and I couldn't help the laughter the three of us shared.

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked into the big house. I held Jack on my hip and his diaper bag in my free hand.

"Give me!" Aunt Rosalie yelled hurrying over to me grabbing Jack from my arm. I laughed as she squeezed him in her arms.

"Hey Aunt Rosalie," I giggled. Uncle Em grabbed me from behind twirling me around. He set me on my feet and hovered near his mate and Jack.

"Hey Jack Attack!" He yelled grabbing him from a reluctant Rosalie.

"Give him back!" She pouted, holding her arms out for her nephew. Uncle Em handed her Jack and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Have you guys seen my parents?" I asked feeling Jake come stand at my side.

"Cottage," Rosalie muttered snuggling Jack close to her.

"Thanks," I said starting to walk out the door.

"Nessie honey?" Grandma called and I spun around to see my grandma coming through the living room.

"Grandma," I smiled giving her a tight hug.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked with a frown in her forehead. "I made lunch for the three of you."

"Awesome!" Jake exclaimed. He could always eat. "Lead the way," he joked giving Grandma a wink. He threw a smile at me and headed into the kitchen.

"Come on buddy. Time for lunch," I said reaching for Jack. Aunt Rosalie held him closer to her and shook her head.

"I'll go do it. I have missed this kiddo too much." 

I laughed as she and Uncle Em followed Jake and Grandma to the kitchen. I looked over at the stair case and sighed. I missed being here every day. I started climbing the stairs, not sure where I wanted to go. I have been emotional lately and Jake said it was probably because I haven't been getting enough sleep. This was true. Jack has been up almost all night lately with his teething. I sighed remembering how Jake let me sleep in this morning.

I made my way past Dad's old room, now decorated as a nursery for Jack. Grandma and Aunt Alice were thrilled at the news of us adopting Jack and a nursery was designed right away. I smiled at the huge stuffed bear that sat in the corner. A picture of Jack, Jake, and me hung on the wall above Jack's crib. I felt my chest contract and tears filled my eyes.

"Nessie? You okay?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned and saw my Grandpa standing behind me with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his gold eyes laced with worry.

I wiped my eyes and gave him a small smile. "Yeah Grandpa. I'm fine," I ran a hand through my hair and felt fresh tears in my eyes. "I have just been really emotional lately."

Grandpa tilted his head and he reached out his arms to me. I fell into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. I felt the tears give way and I sobbed. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," I wailed.

"Come with me," Grandpa said softly and he let go of me, leading the way to his office. "Sit," he told me, gesturing to one of the leather chairs. I sat and turned my eyes to my Grandpa.

"I'm really fine," I muttered calming myself and wiping my face.

Grandpa smiled and sat in the chair across from me. "Nessie I think you're pregnant."

I stared at my Grandpa with wide eyes. No. He said it wasn't possible.

"I didn't think it was," Grandpa said. I realized I must have said that last part out loud. "However, I don't know anything about females of your breed." I just sat there staring at him in disbelief. "Do you want me to perform a test to see?"

I nodded and Grandpa opened a closet going in and coming back out with two packages. I lifted an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head and smiled. "Alice helps stock my supply. I suppose she thought it would be a good joke."

I took the pregnancy boxes from Grandpa and gave him a small smile. I took a deep breath and made my way to the bathroom across the hall. I opened the boxes and took out the tests and peed on them. I put them on the bathroom counter and tapped my fingernails on the counter impatiently. The time went by slowly as I waited for the tests to tell me the results.

"Ness?" Jake called through the door. "You okay? You have been gone for awhile."

I flipped the first test over and took a deep breath. "Pregnant," I whispered, a smile on my face.

"Ness?" Jake yelled a little louder. "Nessie!"

I opened the door and stood there with a smile plastered on my face. I held up the test and he gave me a confused face. "Look," I whispered pushing the test into his hand.

His eyes widen when he registered what he was reading. "What?" He asked with bright eyes. "We're pregnant?"

I reached for the other test and smiled at what it said. "We're pregnant!" I yelled.

Jake took me in his arms in a tight hug whooping. I heard the laughs downstairs and I knew they heard us. Jake leaned down for a kiss and I kissed him hard back. He let go and smiled down at me with pure happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too," I answered with another kiss. "Let's go tell my parents."

Jake put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the living room down stairs. My family was gathered below clapping and cheering. I laughed as I was embraced by all my family members. Aunt Rose kissed my cheek and swept my hair from my face. If she could cry, she would be sobbing right now.

"Took you long enough," Uncle Em laughed directing the comment at Jake.

Mom and Dad were in the house now with smiles on their faces. Jack was in my dad's arms and he was giggling at the happiness surrounding him. "You're 35 now," Mom told Jake giving him a hug.

"Yeah," Jake laughed with a smile. "Well you're 65 now Grandma." She smacked him playfully with a smile on her face.

"Give me my grandson," Mom told Dad grabbing Jack.

"Gemma," Jack giggled touching her cheek. Mom smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's right," she grinned. "And you love Grandma more than Grandpa right?" She looked over at Dad and he laughed.

"I won't ruin this moment for you by telling you that you are completely wrong," he answered giving her a quick kiss. "Grandpa will always be the favorite."

"Once upon a time there were two rivaling creatures. One was shape shifters that turned into wolves to protect their tribe. The second was the cold ones. The tribe needed to be protected from the cold ones for the cold ones killed humans. However, there are some cold ones that are good. These cold ones are your Aunt Ness' family. Certain members of the tribe are chosen to be shape shifters. Your daddy was one of them along with me and your Uncle Sam.

"Shape shifters have someone that they call their imprint. These are that pack member's special someone that they can't live without. Mine was your Aunt Nessie and your dad's was your mommy. They got married and had a strong and handsome son: you. When you are older, you will be a wolf just like Daddy and protect your tribe. Your mommy and daddy love you very much and want you to be whatever you want to be and whoever you want to be." Jake leaned forward pulling up the covers on his sleeping nephew. "Night Jack. I love you." He brushed a kiss on Jack's forehead before slipping out of the room.

I smiled at him as he closed the door. "You are an amazing dad," I said with awe. "I can't wait until I see a kid with your hair or eyes or nose." I leaned forward and kissed him.

"She would be gorgeous like you," he muttered against my lips. "Brown eyes and curly hair."

"What makes you think it is going to be a girl?" I asked.

"I just know," he smirked.

"Oh you do huh?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Of course I do," he said kissing my neck. "I know everything," he whispered against my ear. With that he scooped me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

**Review! Review! Review! Sorry it took me so long to update! School is finally done so more time to write! HUZZAH! Let me know what you think and if you want to see anything else happen. I am looking forward to hear what you guys have to say. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
